Falling for You
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: A house fire, I lost everything and where was my so called big brother, Sonic. Sonic wasn't there, but Sonette was. She's so kind to me, she cares about me and I… I think I am in love with her, can it be? She is so beautiful, kind and caring, but does she fell the same way? – TailsXSonette/M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A 20-year-old Miles 'Tails' Prower is watching the fire department put the fire in his house, he only left to grab something from his workshop and now his home is gone. He's lost almost everything, his blueprints, his photos and his memories are gone. He looks next to him to see a 25-year-old Sonette the Hedgehog who sighs as she looks at him.

"Tails, I am so sorry." Sonette whispers.

Sonette was heading home when she saw the smoke and came to check on him. She was worried about Tails and is glad she went out in the first place.

"Where do I go Sonette?" Tails asks.

Sonette looks at him worried.

"I can't live in my workshop, it's too small for me, plus I don't want to live there. Too many bad memories." Tails explains.

Sonette sighs.

"You can live with me, I mean sure my apartment is small, but it's better than nothing. It is also close to everyone." Sonette offers and Tails looks at her.

"Really?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. You know how much you meant to me Tails. I can't let you down now." Sonette offers Tails who smiles.

"Wow, thanks Sonette." Tails whispers.

Sonette smiles. Once the fire was out the pair walks in, Sonette was talking to a firefighter to find out what could have caused this fire while Tails went to his room which seems untouched. He pulled out a suitcase and a duffle bag, then start packing his clothes, shoes, blueprints, so no one takes them and a few other things. Once he was done, he picked up a photo of him and Sonic; then puts it down. Sonic hasn't been around for the last four years, no one knows why, but he doesn't care anymore. He doesn't need Sonic in his life, he has his friends that truly care for him now, like Sonette. He was happy without him. Though if he does see Sonia, he will give him a mouthful. After all, he isn't a child anymore.

"Ready Tails?" he heard Sonette asks.

Tails turns around to see her standing by the door. Tails smiles.

"Yeah, let's go." Tails whispers.

The pair walks off. Once at Sonette's apartment, Sonette lead Tails to her guest room which will be his for as long as he needs and wants. It was a small room. The walls were a blue-grey, like the rest of the apartment and the carpet was a dark grey, same with the rest of the apartment. To the left was a double bed against in the middle with two bedside tables on either side, straight across was a window with light blue curtains and to the right a small built-in wardrobe with two mirror sliding doors. Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I know it is small compare to your old room, but it's still nice." Sonette says as Tails sits his suitcase and duffle bag on the double bed.

Tails looks around again. It may be small, but it was perfect. It was just what he needs at the moment. He was lucky Sonette is letting him live here.

"It's fine Sonette." Tails assures her.

"I'm going to put some hot chips on and head for a shower. I'll leave you to unpack and to get settled in." Sonette says walking out.

Tails sighs as he unpacks his bags, once unpacked he slides them under the bed and sighs. He then walks out to see Sonette wearing grey short shorts with pink love hearts, a grey singlet with a large pink love heart and her hair is down, just passes her shoulders.

"I didn't know you had your hair cut." Tails admits, walking over.

Sonette turns around and smiles.

"Yeah, I needed it done." Sonette says walking into the small kitchen.

The benches were in a shape of a U. The cupboards were white and the benchtop were a grey. The back has a small pantry cupboard and close by it was the stovetop and the oven. To the left end was the sink. Sonette looks at Tails who was standing behind the bench. It was also her sitting area. Behind the bench was five red stools. It was small, but it had everything Sonette needed. She does live her alone after all. Tails walks over and sits down on the stool.

"Can I get you anything?" Sonette asks.

"No, I'm fine." Tails replies.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"Have you heard from Rosie lately?" Tails then asks.

Five years ago, the pair dated, but it ended bad and she moved to Emerald Coast to go to school and starts a new life.

"Yeah, she's got a new boyfriend and the pair are going buying a house." Sonette replies. "I'm sorry things didn't work between you two." Sonette whispers.

"That's okay, I guess I'm not meant to find love." Tails said.

"Don't you say that." Sonette tells him. "You have a better chance to find love then I do." she adds.

"Why Sonette?" Tails asks. "I mean you're beautiful, smart, kind and caring." Tails tells her.

Sonette smiles.

"Thank you Tails, but with my past, it's not going to happen." Sonette tells him.

Tails sighs.

"I slept around, remember." Sonette whispers.

"So, that's the past." Tails tells her.

"Still." Sonette whispers.

Tails sighs.

"Besides, why should I worry? I'm happy being single and helping my friends. My Mr Right is out there somewhere, I'm sure I will find him someday." Sonette explains.

Tails nods.

"Right, there is no need to worry about it now. I mean I have to rebuild my house." Tails admits.

"Just remember I am here for you Tails and if you need anything, just asks." Sonette tells him.

"I will Sonette. I'm lucky you were there." Tails says smiling.

Sonette smiles. After dinner, Tails went to his room and laid down in bed. He then looks out the door to see Sonette walks pass. He got up and walks out to see her in the kitchen, looking around. She then saw him and sighs as she walks over.

"Hey." Tails whispers.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm fine." Tails replies. "Are you okay?" Tails asks

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sonette tells him. "It's late, we should get some sleep." Sonette then says.

Tails nods as he walks into his room and closes the door. With a sigh he lies down in bed and tried to get some sleep. He has a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails wakes up to a loud smash and Sonette swearing. Worried, Tails got up and walks out to see Sonette in the kitchen.

"Don't come over!" Sonette quickly shouts, seeing Tails run out of him room.

Tails looks at her shock and Sonette sighs.

"I knocked a large glass bowel off and glass is everywhere." Sonette explains.

She was going to get things ready for breakfast when she knocked it. She has no shoes on and doesn't want to try sneaking out. Tails looks around.

"I'll get the broom." Tails says walking off.

He grabs the broom, then walks back to see Sonette surrounded by glass. Tails quickly swiped everything to a pile and made sure he got it all.

"Thanks." Sonette says as she manages to sneak pass.

She walks off and Tails kept swapping. Sonette then walks back with a plastic bag and a vacuum cleaner.

"We better pick up the large pieces." Sonette says.

Tails nods as they carefully did that. Sonette then vacuums the rest and to make sure they got all the small shards. Once she was done, she packed the vacuum cleaner up and throws the bag of glass in the bin.

"Are you okay?" Tails then asks.

"Yeah, thanks Tails." Sonette replies. "I feel so stupid." Sonette admits.

"Accident happens." Tails says.

Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, they do." Sonette whispers. "Thanks again Tails." Sonette says as she starts making breakfast.

"It was the least I could do." Tails says smiling.

Sonette smiles.

"So how are you feeling?" Sonette asks curious.

"I'm fine. I'm going to head to my place and check it out." Tails replies.

"Of course, do you want me to come?" Sonette asks.

"If you want to." Tails replies.

"I do. I have nothing else to do. Plus, I want to be there for you Tails." Sonette explains.

Tails smiles, then nods. After breakfast, they got dress and head back to the house. Tails and Sonette went over everything. It was a mess. Then Amy Rose runs over.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Amy asks worried.

"Don't know, I left and when I came back, my house was on fire." Tails replies.

"Where are you staying now?" Amy asks worried.

"With me." Sonette replies.

Amy sighs with relief.

"Thank goodness." Amy whispers as Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao runs over.

"Are you okay Tails?" Cream asks worried.

"I'm fine Cream." Tails replies.

Cream looks around.

"I wasn't inside when it caught." Tails tells her.

"That's good." Cream whispers.

"He is also staying with me Cream so don't worry." Sonette tells her.

Cream smiles.

"Thank goodness, I was worried." Cream admits.

"I know; it was written all over your face Cream." Sonette tells her.

Cream giggles.

"Well what will you do?" Amy asks.

"Start from scratch." Tails replies, kicking some of the rubble.

"I have all your photos and more saved on my computer. We can reprint and reframe them." Sonette tells him.

Tails smiles.

"Thanks, I would like that." Tails says.

Sonette smiles.

"Well it's a plan then." Amy says.

Sonette nods.

"We better tell everyone the news and if they want to see Tails, they have to go to Sonette's place." Cream says.

Amy nods.

"Good idea Cream, let's go." Amy says running off.

Cream and Cheese were close behind and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Looking at the work there is. We have to clear this whole area, taking what left of your old house down and start from scratch." Sonette explains.

"Right." Tails says, then sighs.

"I have a few contacts that can help." Sonette admits.

"Really? That would be great Sonette." Tails says smiling.

Sonette smiles.

"Well it is the least I can do." Sonette whispers. "I'll make a few calls." Sonette said walking off.

Tails starts going through the rubble. Not much of his house stands.

"Tails!" he heard a voice call.

He looks back as Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Charmy Bee walks in.

"Oh hey guys." Tails greets.

"What happened?" Charmy asks worried as he flies to Tails.

"I don't know, I left and when I came back my place was on fire." Tails replies.

"Lucky." Knuckles says as Sonette walks in.

"Hey Sonette." Charmy greets.

"Hey." Sonette says.

"So where are you staying?" Silver asks.

"With Sonette." Tails replies.

Knuckles looks at her.

"I was helping Fiona and Scourge, when was I heading home I saw the smoke. I had a bad feeling to I ran towards it to see it was Tails' place. I wasn't going to leave him there with nothing so I took him in till we get this rebuild." Sonette explains.

"That's sweet of you." Charmy says.

Sonette smiles.

"Anyway, I made some calls. A few things will be here soon." Sonette tells Tails.

"Okay, I'll go over and see what I can save." Tails says walking off.

"Boys, care to help?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Knuckles replies.

Charmy nods.

"Yeah." Charmy adds.

Sonette smiles.

"Good, the skip bin will be here soon." Sonette tells them walking off.

Then she saw Fire the Hedgehog pull up in his black 1969 Chevy Impala. Fire walks over and sighs.

"Wow, this looks terrible." Fire tells her.

"Yeah, got the tools?" Sonette asks.

"Yup, in the back." Fire replies, walking to the car.

He pulls out a sledge hammer. Sonette grabs it and walks back inside, walking to the kitchen. It was all burnt. Nothing worth saving her. Sonette sits the hammer down and looked around. Tails walks in and sighs.

"This all can go. I'll start from scratch." Tails tells Sonette who nods, grabbing the hammer.

"Okay, I'll start hear, clear all this out. Fire is waiting for the skip and we can start getting rid of things." Sonette explains.

Tails nods.

"Okay then." Tails says.

Once the skip came, Sonette started destroying the kitchen and taking parts out. Fiona the Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog also came along to help. They owe Sonette a few favours. Sonette was waiting for the all clear from Fiona.

"Okay, the power and water is off." Fiona says, walking in.

"Thanks." Sonette says as she got back to work.

She was almost done in the kitchen with most of the benches been destroyed and taken out. Knuckles, Silver and Charmy were in the lounge room. Tails found a few more bags that were untouched and started packing the few things he could save. Amy even drop by and started helping out. Sonette wants to get most of this clear so tomorrow the house can get knocked down and taken away. All that will be left is an empty block of land. Than all Tails will have to worry about is plans for a new house. Tails walks over with a bottle of water.

"Here Sonette." Tails greets.

Sonette has been working hard and hasn't had a break yet. Sonette chuckles as she stops and takes the water.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette whispers.

"How is everything here going?" Tails asks, looking around. "Wow." Tails whispers.

"Almost done." Sonette replies.

"I can see that." Tails whispers.

Sonette drinks some water. She needs it.

"Thanks Sonette, for everything." Tails whispers.

Sonette looks at him.

"Fiona told me about tomorrow, how the place is going to be tear down." Tails admits.

Sonette smiles.

"Well once this is taken care of, all you have to worry about is rebuilding. That is going to be hard enough." Sonette explains.

Tails nods.

"Yeah, it will be." Tails admits.

"We better get back to work." Sonette says.

Tails nods as he walks off. Sonette sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the first half of the day clearing Tails' house. Amy got chips for everyone for lunch. Sonette was sitting with Fire, Fiona and Scourge, having a few beers as well. She has earned it and it was after one.

"So no sign of Sonic." Fiona says.

Sonette nods.

"Forget him." Scourge tells her.

Sonette chuckles.

"We have work here to do." Sonette tells them.

"Most of it is done." Fire says, looking at the house. "The skip is almost full." Fire adds.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry, the rest will be done tomorrow." Fiona tells her.

Sonette nods. Tails walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"Talk to me Tails." Sonette says.

"We should hurry and finish things up." Tails tells her.

"True, I need to go shopping to get more food now you live with me." Sonette says as she got up, then sighs.

"Baby girl." Fire says.

Sonette looks at him. Fire got up and walks to the car.

"Fire." Sonette whispers worried.

Fire walks back with an envelope and Sonette shakes her head.

"No." Sonette says, crossing her arms, then turns her back to Fire.

Tails looks at them confused as Fiona and Scourge stands up. Fire chuckles as he wraps his arms around Sonette.

"Take it." Fire tells her.

"I'm not a child anymore Fire." Sonette tells him.

"You are still my responsibility, no matter how old you get." Fire tells her.

Sonette sighs, grabbing the envelope and opens it to see money.

"It's just 800." Fire tells her.

Tails looks at him shock.

"I hate you." Sonette whispers.

"I know sweetheart. You will always be that little girl I took in all those years ago." Fire tells her.

"Fire." Sonette whines.

"Come on, back to work." Fiona says.

Fire lets Sonette go. Sonette sat the money back in Fire's car and they got back to work. Amy, Silver, Knuckles and Charmy were a great help. They didn't have much to do. Sonette wanted to clear the bathrooms out before tomorrow. Plus, she needs to get home, shower and get down the street. Then Scourge walks over with a wheelbarrow and a shovel.

"Pass that here." Sonette says, grabbing the shovel.

She the chuckles as she starts filling the wheelbarrow up.

"Working hard like always." Scourge says.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Don't go overboard on us." Scourge tells her.

Sonette chuckles.

"Don't worry Scourge, I know my limit." Sonette tells him.

Scourge chuckles. Once the wheelbarrow was full, Scourge heads off. Tails walks in and looks around.

"You are almost done here." Tails says as Sonette went back to work, getting all the tiling off.

"Yup." Sonette whispers. "Sorry I know the company that will take down the house tomorrow like doing a little work as they can. That's how they work." Sonette admits.

"Take it easy." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods. Tails walks out and Sonette sighs. The bath and shower was removed. The toilet is in another room and was taken out as well. Tails was not mucking around. He was truly starting from starch here. Sonette takes a deep breath and went back to work. They all finished up at five, calling it a day and the skip was taken. Sonette and Tails went home. Sonette grabbed the money Fire gave her. She sits it on the bench and sighs, looking at herself.

"I'm going to shower." Sonette tells Tails who nods.

After a quick shower, Sonette started working on a list and put the money Fire gave her in her wallet. She needed a lot of things.

'Good thing Fire did give me the money.' Sonette thinks as Tails walks over.

"So what now?" Tails asks.

"We go shopping. I know you need a toothbrush and a few things." Sonette replies.

Tails nods.

"Thanks Sonette, I'll pay you back." Tails tells her.

"Don't worry Tails." Sonette assures him as they head off.

They came to Sonette's car which is a metallic purple convertible with a black rose pattern on the hood and vine pattern along the side with thorns. They got in and head off. Tails looks at Sonette, then smiles.

"Also, if you want anything Tails, let me know and we can get it." Sonette tells him.

Tails nods.

"Got it." Tails says.

They made it to the shops and Sonette got a trolley. They started going around, getting what they need.

"Still, I don't think I can thank you enough Sonette." Tails says.

Sonette looks at him.

"Don't worry Tails. I told you no matter what happened, I will be here for you." Sonette tells him.

Tails smiles. They came to the chocolate isle. Sonette grabs the coffee while Tails looks at the chocolate.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Sonette asks.

"Please." Tails replies.

Sonette grabs what Tails likes and looks at him. He was looking at some chocolates. Sonette chuckles as she walks over and grabs a few things.

"Huh." Tails says, looking at her.

Sonette smiles. She also grabbed some chocolate chip cooks and choc mint slices.

"So what's for dinner?" Tails asks.

"What I cook." Sonette replies.

They got enough to last them at least a week. Tails chuckles. Once they were done, they head home and unpack. Tails did what he could, he didn't know where anything really go. Once unpacked, Sonette started cooking dinner. It was curry chicken on white rice. Tails was in the living area. It had a two-person lounge against the back wall, a small glass coffee table in front of that and a black TV cabinet and TV across from that. To the right was a window. Tails is working on getting a phone numbers for a few companies. He looks at Sonette, then smiles as he got up and walks over. Sonette saw him.

"How is everything going?" Sonette asks.

"Slow." Tails replies.

"Well take it easy." Sonette tells him.

They then heard a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Sonette asks.

"Sure." Tails replies as he walks to the door.

He opens it to see Teagan Fox who smiles.

"Hey Tails, Amy told me what happened." Teagan says smiling.

"Hey Teagan." Tails greets, walking back.

Teagan walks in.

"What's up Teagan?" Sonette asks as Teagan walks over.

"Nothing really." Teagan replies as Tails closes the door.

Tails walks to a stool, sitting down.

"How have you been Sonette?" Teagan asks worried.

"Fine, got some time off work." Sonette replies.

"You do need it." Teagan tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"And how are you Tails?" Teagan asks, looking at him.

"Since I just lost my house, I'm fine." Tails replies.

"That's good. I'm sure you will get it rebuild in no time." Teagan says.

Tails nods.

"Let me know what I can do to help you out." Teagan tells him.

Tails smiles.

"I will, thanks Teagan." Tails whispers.

Teagan smiles.

"Anytime Tails." Teagan says.

Sonette smiles.

"Something smells amazing." Teagan says, walking over to Sonette.

"Get out Teagan." Sonette tells her.

"Oh, but Sonette." Teagan whines as she jumps on Sonette's back.

Sonette chuckles.

"Grow up Teagan." Sonette tells her.

"Never." Teagan said.

Tails chuckles.

"There is enough if you want to stay." Sonette tells Teagan who smiles.

"Thank you." Teagan says.

Sonette sighs.

"Now get off me." Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as she lets Sonette go and sits next to Tails. Sonette smiles. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails wakes up to his alarm going off and sighs as he turns it off. He got up and sighs, smelling bacon. Sonette must be up. Tails walks out to see Sonette cooking bacon.

"Morning Tails." Sonette greets as Tails walks over. "Eggs?" Sonette asks.

"Uh sure, I'll have two." Tails replies, sitting down.

Sonette finished cooking the bacon and puts it in the over, then starts cooking the eggs and toast.

"Do you want any toast?" Sonette asks.

"Uh yeah, two." Tails replies.

Sonette nods, putting Tails' toast on.

"Thanks." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Also, I got back to work tomorrow." Sonette tells him.

Tails nods.

"I'll be fine." Tails whispers.

"Well I'm going to get you some keys cut." Sonette tells him.

"Oh, thanks." Tails says smiling.

"Well this is your home now. I have to get them for you." Sonette tells him.

Tails blush.

"Y-yeah." Tails whispers.

"So, after breakfast, we should get that done first." Sonette explains.

"Got it." Tails agrees.

After breakfast, they got ready and heads to the mall.

"Do you need anything while we are here?" Sonette asks.

"Not that I can think of." Tails replies.

Sonette got the keys cut and gave Tails money to buy a coffee by the shop nearby. Sonette yawns. It was going to be a long day and tomorrow she works a 12 shift, six to six. Once the keys were done, Sonette got Tails a new keyring.

"Here." Sonette says, hanging the key over.

Tails smiles.

"Thanks." Tails says as they start walking off.

"Well when I go back to my 12 hours shift, you will need keys." Sonette explains.

"True." Tails whispers.

Sonette nods. They made it to the car and heads to Tails' old house. The demolition was going to going to be here soon. Tails looks at Sonette who was leaning against the car. Once the demolition team arrived, they over watched the destruction house. It didn't take long for the place to be knocked down and the plot clear. Tails takes a deep breath. It was weird seeing it like this. Everything was gone.

"Just like you wanted Tails." Sonette says.

Tails nods. It was like he wanted.

"Who paid for this?" Tails then asks.

He doesn't remember Sonette ever asking for any bank detail or anything.

"I did." Sonette replies.

Tails looks at him shock.

"You did." Tails whispers.

Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Sonette says smiling.

Tails smiles.

"It's not that…" Tails whispers, looking away.

"Then what is it?" Sonette asks.

Tails looks at her.

"Nothing." Tails whispers.

Sonette chuckles.

"That's cute Tails." Sonette says.

Tails looks at the plot.

"So, shall we make a few calls?" Sonette asks.

"You know what, I'm going to look around more. I'm not in a hurry to rebuild." Tails admits.

"Take your time Tails, you are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need." Sonette tells him.

Tails smiles.

"Thanks Sonette." Tails whispers.

Then Charmy flies over and Sonette giggles.

"Hey Charmy." Sonette greets.

"Hey Sonette." Charmy whispers.

"Charmy, why do you have a white rose?" Tails asks, seeing the rose.

"No reason." Charmy replies. "Here Sonette." Charmy whispers, holding the rose out.

Sonette smiles as she takes it.

"Thanks Charmy, it's beautiful." Sonette says.

"I remember you saying you like white roses." Charmy admits as he looks away.

Tails looks at him shock.

"I do, thanks." Sonette says smiling.

Charmy smiles.

"Well Tails, do you want to hang out?" Charmy asks.

"Sure." Tails replies.

"See you later boys." Sonette says as she got into her car.

She drives off and Tails sighs.

"Come on." Charmy says.

The pair heads off. They met up with Knuckles and Silver.

"Got it." Silver says.

"What's going on?" Tails asks.

"Working on some plans." Silver replies. "Where did your rose go Charmy?" Silver then asks.

"I gave it to Sonette, like I said I was going to do." Charmy replies.

"Anyway, that aside, we're going to the movies. You want to come Tails?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Tails replies.

They head off.

"Talking about Sonette, where did she go?" Silver asks.

"I don't know. I forgot to ask." Tails replies.

"Knowing Sonette, resting." Knuckles adds.

Tails smiles.

"That is true." Tails admits.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was heading towards her apartment with the rose Charmy gave her. She walks inside and puts it in a small vase and water. She then yawns as she boils the kettle. She needed a coffee. She then heard a knock on the door and sighs as she slowly walks over. She had a bad feeling about this. She opens it to see Teagan, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Blaze the Cat and Tikal the Echidna, all smiling. Sonette sighs.

"Something tells me I'm not going to get my nap." Sonette whispers.

"Nope, come on." Amy says, grabbing Sonette's hand.

Amy drags her out and Teagan chuckles as she walks in, grabbing Sonette's keys and locks the door. They all head off. Sonette yawns.

"Fine, but I am getting a coffee." Sonette tells them.

"Sure." Rouge says.

They head to the mall and Sonette got her coffee.

"So Amy told us Tails is living with you now." Rouge starts.

Sonette looks at her.

"Yeah, his house burnt down. I had the room." Sonette explains.

"That's sweet of you." Tikal says.

Sonette nods.

"Well, I know he isn't a child anymore. It is hard to believe he is 20 now." Sonette admits.

"They grow up so fast." Teagan taunts.

"Shut it." Sonette whispers.

Teagan giggles.

"What is Tails' plan?" Amy asks.

"He's going to look around, he isn't in a hurry to rebuild." Sonette replies.

"Well at least he knows he can stay with you for as long as he needs to." Amy says.

Sonette nods. Then Sophia Rose runs over.

"Sorry I'm late." Sophia says.

"It's okay." Amy assures her smiling.

Sophia smiles.

"So what is today's plan?" Sonette asks.

"We are looking around." Amy replies as they start walking.

"Okay then." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Sophia asks worried.

"Just tried Sophia. I have work starting tomorrow." Sonette replies.

"Oh yeah, 12 hours' days again." Teagan whispers.

Sonette nods.

"12 hours' days, six days a week. I get Friday off." Sonette explains.

"Man, that isn't good." Rouge says.

"It's work." Sonette whispers.

"Still, they are pushing you too hard." Blaze says.

Sonette chuckles.

"Not really. I love what I do. I love working on cars." Sonette admits.

"Come on." Amy says.

They head off. Teagan and Sonette walked behind everyone.

"Just take it easy." Teagan tells Sonette who nods.

As they day went on, they went around and picked up a few things. Sonette got more singlets since most of hers are stained or destroyed because of work. By five, Sonette said her goodbyes and made it home. She puts her new clothes on a wash and started getting dinner ready. She has to get up at 4:30 tomorrow morning. Then Tails walks in and smiles.

"Hey Sonette." Tails greets smiling as he closes, then locks the door.

"Hey Tails, how was your day?" Sonette asks as Tails walks over.

"Well, just saw a movie with Knuckles, Silver and Charmy." Tails replies. "And you?" Tails asks.

"Just some shopping with the girls." Sonette replies.

"That's nice." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"It was nice." Sonette admits.

"Did you get anything?" Tails asks.

"Just some singlets. Most of mine are stained or destroyed because of work." Sonette admits.

"That's nice though." Tails says

Sonette nods.

"We're having an early dinner. I have to get up at 4:30." Sonette tells him.

"That's fine. You let me know if I can do anything to help." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Don't worry, I will." Sonette assures him.


	5. Chapter 5

**!Three weeks later!**

Weeks quickly went pass. Tails can't believe how fast the three weeks went. He has started working on plans for his new house, but it is taking it slow. He isn't in a hurry. He quiet enjoys living with Sonette. Tails does what he can around the apartment. He feels like he needs to do more to help Sonette. Seeing the stress she is under with work, he worries about her. Today was he day off. It was almost eight and Tails was making breakfast for Sonette. Sonette was still fast asleep. Tails checked on her. He was worried, it wasn't like her to sleep in this late. He was making her scrambled eggs on two pieces of toasts, bacon and coffee. He feels like it is the least he can do for her. He puts it all on a tray and walks into the Sonette's room. Sonette slowly opens her eyes to the smell of coffee to see Tails and smiles.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sonette asks, sitting up.

"Being amazing." Tails replies, walking over.

He sits the tray down. Sonette grabs the coffee and takes a sip, then smiles.

"Thanks Tails, this is amazing." Sonette says smiling.

"It is the least I can do." Tails says walking out.

He wanted to clean up before Sonette came out. He didn't make much of a mess so it would be easy. Once he was done, Sonette walks out with the tray.

"Thanks again Tails. It was amazing." Sonette admits sitting the tray down.

Tails smiles.

"You're welcome." Tails says, grabbing the tray.

He then starts washing up.

"So what do you have plan for today?" Sonette asks.

"Not really. Just hanging out with Silver today." Tails replies.

"Take it easy today." Sonette tells him.

Tails nods.

"I will." Tails says.

"Again, thanks for breakfast." Sonette says walking back to her room to get dress.

She really didn't have anything to do today so she was going to stay home, clean and catch up on some reading. She walks out as Tails got ready to go.

"What are you going to do?" Tails asks.

"Just some cleaning, catching up on some reading and then maybe some shopping." Sonette replies.

"That sounds nice." Tails said.

"You take it easy today, okay." Sonette tells him.

Tails nods.

"I will, see you tonight." Tails says walking out.

Sonette smiles. She starts her washing. She was falling behind. Tails offered to do it for her, but it would be just too weird. Tails is a sweetheart, but there are things she doesn't want him to do. Then she heard a knock at the door. Sonette walks over and opens it to see Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, come on in." Sonette greets walking back.

Rouge walks in.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Rouge asks as Sonette closes the door.

"Great." Sonette replies as she walks into the kitchen.

Rouge sits down on the stool.

"Coffee?" Sonette asks as she puts the kettle on.

"Please." Rouge replies.

They then heard a knock on the door and Sonette chuckles.

"It's unlock!" Sonette shouts.

Then Teagan, Sophia and Amy walks in.

"Hey." Teagan greets smiling as she closes the door.

"I didn't do it." Sonette says as she puts her hands up.

Amy, Teagan and Sophia walks over and sits down.

"I know it was you." Teagan says smiling.

Sonette chuckles as she let her arms drop.

"Anyway, how is everything here?" Amy asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

"That's it, fine." Sophia said.

"Tails is working on plans with his new house. He isn't in a hurry. Work is work." Sonette explains.

"That's it?" Rouge asks.

"Yes. I don't know what you expect to hear or to happened, but that is all that has happened." Sonette explains.

"Told ya." Teagan says.

Sonette sighs as she crosses her arms.

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Just checking on you." Sophia replies.

Sonette sighs.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

Sonette opens the fridge and sighs. There wasn't much here. She really needs to get down the street.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies, grabbing the milk.

She closes the fridge, then turns around to see a worried Teagan staring at her.

"Making plans, I need to do some shopping. Buy some food and a few other things." Sonette explains.

Teagan nods.

"Right, I was worried." Teagan whispers. "After everything we have been through." Teagan adds.

Sonette smiles and nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers. "Can I get you three anything?" Sonette then asks.

"A tea would be nice." Amy replies.

"Same." Sophia adds.

Teagan smiles.

"A tea would be nice." Teagan admits.

Sonette nods. Sonette made their drinks and made herself a coffee as well. Sonette slides their drinks over and leans to the far bench, staring at them with her coffee in hand.

"So how is it like, living with Tails?" Amy asks.

"It's… it's been nice acutely." Sonette admits.

Teagan, Rouge, Sophia and Amy looks at her confused.

"Really?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess it is nice having someone around. Tails, he helps out a lot here. A couple of nights he has cooked dinner." Sonette explains.

"That's sweet of him." Rouge says.

"What else has Tails done?" Teagan asks curious.

"He may have made me breakfast in bed." Sonette replies.

"That's cute." Rouge says.

"It was nice of him." Teagan adds.

Sonette nods.

"Yeah, it was." Sonette whispers. "This isn't getting anything done." Sonette admits.

Teagan chuckles.

"No, it isn't." Teagan whispers.

"So what are you going to do besides some shopping?" Rouge asks.

"Just some cleaning and washing. Nothing really to do today." Sonette admits.

"I'm sure you could find something." Teagan says.

"I could, but I'm taking it easy." Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods.

"Well Sophia and I are off, we have plans. You three take care." Amy tells them, standing up.

She heads off with Sophia. Sonette sits her coffee down, then walks over and grabs the two empty cups.

"Well, do you want us to stay around and help?" Teagan asks as Sonette put the cups into the sink.

"No, I'll be fine." Sonette replies. "You two go." Sonette tells them.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

"Sonette, I know about the race." Teagan admits.

Sonette looks at her shock, then sighs as her ears folded down and looks down.

"Why? You have a good paying job. You are finally settle down." Teagan asks.

Sonette looks at her.

"I miss… miss the thrill and I need some extra cash." Sonette replies.

"Sonette." Teagan whispers worried.

"I'll be fine Teagan." Sonette assures her.

"I worry." Teagan tells her.

"We both do." Rouge adds.

"I know, just don't tell anyone else from the team. Especially Tails, I don't want him to find out." Sonette tells them.

"Has Tails asked about your background?" Rouge asks.

"Nope, just what I have already told him." Sonette replies.

"Will you tell him? He isn't a child anymore." Teagan asks.

"I don't want to, but saying that, I won't lie to him." Sonette replies.

"Be careful Sonette, this life you are living, it is a dangerous one." Teagan tells her.

"I know Teagan, I know." Sonette whispers. "Just go." Sonette tells them.

Teagan and Rouge got up and head off. Sonette grabs their cups and puts it in the sink. She then unpacks the dishwasher and repacks it. She also wanted to get to the workshop today. She put her car in and Fire was working on it for the race tonight. Sonette now has to use her backup car which she doesn't mind. She quickly got down the street to get more food and other things around the house. Once that was done, she put her clothes into the dryer. She then grabs her keys and heads out to the workshop.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails met up with Knuckles, Silver, Charmy and Jet the Hawk.

"What took you so long?" Knuckles asks.

"Got hold up with Sonette." Tails replies.

"Is she okay?" Knuckles asks worried.

"Tried from work and that. She slept in so I made her breakfast." Tails replies.

"That was nice of you." Charmy said.

"Come on." Knuckles says.

They head off.

"So how is Sonette lately, you mention you were worried about her work and stress?" Silver asks.

"She is overdoing it, I can see it, but when I bring it up Sonette always smiles and says she is fine." Tails explains.

"That's Sonette." Knuckles agrees.

Tails sighs.

"Like you can talk, you broke her heart." Jet reminds him, crossing his arms.

Knuckles sighs. Tails takes a deep breath, a little over ten years Sonette and Knuckles were dating. Sonette was 14 when they first started. They dated for 11 months, almost a year, till Knuckles broke it up. All because of Sonic.

"Come on, it's the past." Charmy tell shim.

"He's right, come on." Tails says.

Knuckles nods.

"Come on, I'm picking up my new game." Charmy tells them.

They head off. They made it to the mall and Tails sighs. They made it to the game store and Charmy picked up his new games. Tails walked to Sanity. He was looking at some music and DVDs for Sonette. Knuckles walks over and Tails looks at him.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"I can't believe Jet brought back what happened ten years ago." Knuckles replies, crossing his arms.

Tails sighs.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice of him." Tails admits.

Knuckles sighs, uncrossing his arms.

"So what are you looking at?" Knuckles asks.

"Just getting a few ideas for Sonette." Tails replies.

"That's nice." Knuckles whispers.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get." Tails admits. "She doesn't have much time for movies and that and I don't know what kind of music she likes." Tails explains.

"Yeah, she is hard to buy for." Knuckles whispers as they head off.

"So what now?" Tails asks.

"I don't know." Knuckles replies.

Tails chuckles as Silver walks over.

"Looks like we lost Jet and Charmy." Knuckles points out.

Silver chuckles.

"Yeah, I lost the pair and saw you two so yeah." Silver says.

Tails shakes his head.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something to do." Knuckles tells the pair.

The trio head off and Tails sighs.

"I hate to ask, but have you heard from Sonic lately?" Silver asks.

Tails shakes his head.

"Nope and I have given up on him." Tails replies. "I know he isn't in danger. He just doesn't want to be found." Tails explains.

"I see." Silver whispers.

Knuckles sighs.

"If that bastard shows his face around here, I'll beat the crap out of him." Knuckles threatens.

Tails looks at him.

"He had no right to leave the way he did. On you or Sonette." Knuckles explains.

"Yeah, he didn't and look at what has happened in the four years. He should have been here." Tails.

Silver sighs.

"Yeah, he should." Silver whispers.

"Come on, let's go." Tails tells them.

Knuckles nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette made it to the work shop to be greeted by Fiona. Fiona smiles as she walks over.

"Thought you would show up." Fiona greets as Fire walks out.

"It is always good to see you too Fiona." Sonette says.

"Fiona." Fire says.

Fiona walks off. Sonette looks at Fire worried.

"We need to talk." Fire tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Right, we do." Sonette whispers.

"Why are you racing again?" Fire asks with anger in his voice.

Sonette lets her ears fold back. She knew this was going to happen.

"I need the extra cash. To help Tails more." Sonette replies.

"And?" Fire asks.

"I miss it." Sonette replies.

Fire sighs. Sonette looks at Fire who place his hands on Sonette's shoulders.

"I worry because I care Blueberry." Fire tells her.

"I know Fire." Sonette whispers.

Fire kiss Sonette on the forehead. Sonette goes into shock, then smiles and Fire smiles.

"It's been a while since you did that." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Fire admits softly.

Sonette looks at him.

"I am going to be there tonight." Fire tells her.

"I would like that." Sonette admits.

Fire nods.

"Come on." Fire says walking off.

Sonette follows. James the Fox walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Your car will be ready tonight." James tells Sonette.

"Great, that is good to hear." Sonette says.

Fire chuckles.

"Yup. I better get back to work." James says walking off.

Fire looks at Sonette. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks at Fire. Fiona, Scourge and Aleena the Fox walks over.

"Heard you are racing tonight." Aleena says.

Sonette nods.

"Yup, I could use some extra cash and miss the fun." Sonette explains.

"I knew you would." Aleena admits smiling.

Sonette chuckles.

"Come on, you have time to kill till the race." Aleena says.

Sonette nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails got home late. He unlocks the door and walked to see Sonette wasn't home. Tails sighs as he got a drink and head for a shower. After the shower, he walks out as Sonette walks in.

"Oh hey Tails." Sonette greets.

"Hey, how are you?" Tails asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I'm going to be out tonight so don't wait up." Sonette tells Tails who nods.

"Okay then." Tails says.

Sonette smiles as she grabs some food and heads out again. Tails sighs, he had a bad feeling. He made some food for dinner and head to bed. He woke up to voices and sighs as he looks at the clock. It was 1:32am. Tails looks at his door to see it was close and light coming from under it. He doesn't remember closing his door. He kept it open so he can hear Sonette come home.

"Damnit!" he heard Sonette shout.

Worried, Tails got up and walked out to see Sonette sitting on a stool in a bad shape with Fire, Fiona, Scourge and Aleena.

"Shit." Fiona whispers.

Sonette looks down.

"Tails, go back to bed." Sonette tells him.

Tails scans Sonette. She has her hand on her left hip, her gloves her gone, she has glass in right arm which Fire is slowly getting out, a bandage wrapped around her head, waist, left leg and left hand, she is covered in blood, she was only in her bra and had her bloody shirt next to her, a black eye, split lip and is barely conscious.

"What happened?" Tails asks worried.

Sonette moans in pain.

"Tails, please, go back to bed." Sonette pleads.

Fiona grabs Tails and pulls him into the lounge room. Tails looks at her shock.

"Blueberry went out for a race. She won, getting the 40,000. On the way back, she was attacked by a loser of the race who doesn't take kindly to losing to a woman. Fire and Scourge helped as best they could. Blueberry drove ahead so when got to her, Alex, the one that attacked her, was beating in her. We can't take her to the hospital and have someone on their way to treat her. We are doing what we can." Fiona explains softly.

Tails looks at her shock. He was speechless.

"Blueberry didn't want you to find out." Fiona adds.

"I see." Tails whispers.

They then heard a knock at the door and Aleena runs over, opening it to see Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar Chao. Crystal runs in and over to Sonette.

"Damnit Sonette, we agree no more house calls." Crystal tells her.

Sonette chuckles.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

Scourge put a sheet on the bench behind Sonette and Crystal sighs.

"Okay, lift her up on the bench." Crystal tells Fire.

Fire nods as he does just that. Tails sighs. Looks like he isn't going back to bed after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette moans as she slowly wakes up and looks around confused. She was in bed. She looks over, hearing her door open to see Tails and sighs.

"Tails." Sonette whispers as Tails walks over.

Sonette moans in pain as she sits up and sighs.

"How do you feel?" Tails asks worried.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

Sonette moans in pain and sighs as she places her hand on her forehead.

"Just take it easy. Crystal will be over soon." Tails tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

Tails walks out and Sonette moans as she got up, limping out. Tails was making breakfast and Sonette smiles as she walks to the stool and sits down.

"Easy Sonette." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods.

"I'm fine, I know my limits." Sonette assures him.

"Still, be careful." Tails tells her, sliding a coffee over.

Sonette nods. Tails then sides Sonette breakfast over and Sonette started eating. Then they heard a knock at the door and Sonette shakes her head. She knows who it will be. Tails walks over and answer it to see Teagan, Fiona and Crystal who is carrying a large bag. Then he saw Oscar sitting on Crystal's head.

"Come on in." Tails says walking back.

The trio walks in. Tails closes the door and looked over. Crystal, Fiona and Teagan were standing in the kitchen, across from Sonette. Sonette has her ears fold flat and tail down. Tails looks at them worried.

"Still miss the thrill?" Teagan asks.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea Alex was a sore loser and hates the idea of a woman beating him!" Sonette yells.

Tails walks over.

"Please, not now." Tails pleads.

Sonette looks at him shock.

"Look, once Sonette is finished with her breakfast I'll change her bandages." Crystal explains.

"We will do it in my room." Sonette tells her.

Crystal nods as she walks into Sonette's room. Teagan takes a deep breath and looks at Tails. Sonette was eating her breakfast. Once done, Fiona helps Sonette to her room and close the door. Leaving Sonette in Crystal's care. Tails started cleaning up.

"Sorry Tails." Teagan apologises.

Tails looks at her.

"For starting on Sonette." Teagan adds.

"We just got up, she is in a lot of pain and… she didn't plan for this Teagan. There is no need to yell at her." Tails explains as he went back to cleaning.

"Blue is lucky to have you here." Fiona says.

Tails looks at her shock. Fiona was looking at the bedroom door.

"You, being by her side, supporting her." Fiona adds.

"I care about her and it is the least I can do. She took me in after all." Tails explains as he went back to cleaning.

Teagan walks over and helps him. When the finished, they waited for Sonette to come out with Crystal. It didn't take long after that when the pair walked out. Sonette was dressed and bandaged up.

"Stay home today." Crystal tells her.

"Don't worry, I got her." Tails assures her, running to Sonette's side.

Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails. She was being a burden to him.

"Thank you Tails." Crystal says walking out.

Teagan looks at the pair.

"I'll get a few things, don't run off." Teagan says walking off.

"Fiona." Sonette whispers.

"Crystal is right. Fire has your money and will bring it over soon. Just rest Blue." Fiona tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Thank you." Fiona says walking off.

Sonette sighs. Tails looks at her worried.

"I'm fine Tails. You go and do whatever you have plan." Sonette tells him.

"I don't have any plans." Tails tells Sonette.

Sonette looks at him weakly. Tails sighs, Sonette was looking pale.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Tails tells Sonette who moans in pain.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

Sonette then collapse, but Tails caught her and Sonette looks at him.

"Must be the pain meds." Sonette whispers as Tails helps her to bed.

Tails helps her lay down and Sonette moans in pain.

"Right, just sleep it off." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes.

Tails pulls the covers up and turns the fan on as he walks out. Tails takes a deep breath. This was going to be a long day. He decided to work on his plans a little more. He then stops and thought about Sonette.

'She can't stay here alone. Maybe I could get her to move in with me. I mean, I can't live in that place all alone. It would be great to have her living with me.' Tails thinks, then smiles.

Tails worked hard on the plans till lunch, working on an idea for Sonette. He stopped and started making on of Sonette's favourite. Chili dogs. He was getting worried. Seeing Sonette like this, this was a first and it scares him. Tails finished cooking and took in two chili dogs and a glass milk. He looks at Sonette shock. She has kicked al the sheets to the foot of the bed and is only wearing red lace bra and undies. She was moaning in pain. Tails walks over and Sonette slowly opens her eyes to the smell of chili dogs, then smiles.

"Tails." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, eat so you can take your pain killers." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods as she sits up. Tails hands the plate over and Sonette starts eating. Tails smiles, doing his best to ignore the fact she was in her bra and undies.

"Sorry Tails." Sonette whispers.

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry for Sonette." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods. After eating, Tails gave her the milk and the pain meds. Sonette smiles as she grabs them, taking the meds and drinking the milk. Tails then grabs the empty cup and plate, then heads out to have his lunch and clean up. He then walks back to check on Sonette. Sonette was covered in sweat and panting. It was hot for her.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Sonette cries

Tails looks at her shock. She has her eyes closes still.

"Sonette." Tails whispers, then walks out.

He turns the air conditioner on, hoping this will help Sonette. Then he heard a knock on the door so he walks over and answer it to see Teagan with some bags.

"How is Sonette?" Teagan asks worried as she walks in.

"In a lot of pain and sweating. I think she has a fever, I don't know." Tails replies.

"Okay." Teagan says unpacking a lot of fruits.

Tails looks at her worried.

"What do I do?" Tails asks scared.

Teagan looks at him worried, then smiles.

"We just have to keep an eye on her, keep her up with water and for dinner, she is getting a fruit salad." Teagan explains.

Tails nods as he got a jug of water with ice and a cup. Sonette must be thirsty by now. He walks back in and sits the cup down, pouring a drink of water as Teagan walks in.

"When did she take her clothes off?" Teagan asks, seeing Sonette only had her bra and undies on.

"Between breakfast and lunch." Tails replies.

Teagan walks over.

"Sonette, wake up." Teagan says.

Sonette slowly opens her eyes.

"Teagan." Sonette whispers.

"Here Sonette, drink." Tails tells her.

Sonette push herself up and grabs the water, then drinks it.

"Look, I'll stick around and help you." Teagan tells Tails who nods.

"I just don't understand, what is wrong?" Tails asks.

"She must have an infection coming up or something else that has finally hit Sonette. I'll have to call Crystal tonight." Teagan replies.

Sonette hands the cup back. Tails pours Sonette another drink and holds it out. Sonette grabs it and starts drinking it.

"So, what do you think of this side of Sonette?" Teagan asks.

"Scary." Tails replies.

"She tried to keep you shelter from this part of her. She never wanted you around when she was sick. I guess she didn't want you to see her so weak and powerless." Teagan explains.

Tails sighs. Sonette finished the water and hands the cup back. Tails sighs as Sonette lies down.

"It's getting cold." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, it is." Tails admits.

He looks at Sonette who was smiling. Tails sits the cup down and brush Sonette's hair off her face. Sonette then grabs his hand, pulling it to her bust. Tails goes red and Teagan giggles.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers.

Tails nods, looking at Sonette.

"Tails." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay Sonette." Teagan whispers. "Rest." Teagan then whispers.

Tails looks at Sonette. Her grip on his hand loosen so he slowly pulls his hand free and Teagan smiles.

"Have you had this happen before?" Tails asks softly.

"Yup, a lot." Teagan replies softly as she got up.

She then walks off and Tails follows her, leaving Sonette alone to rest.

"Look, thanks Tails." Teagan says.

"For what?" Tails asks.

"Looking after Sonette." Teagan replies.

"It is the least I can do." Tails says.

"I know this is all new to you. I mean, seeing Sonette like this must be hard." Teagan says.

Tails sighs.

"It's fine." Tails tells her.

Teagan smiles.

"Okay, I'll call Crystal." Teagan says.

Tails sighs. As night came, Tails cleaned up around the house a bit with Teagan's help and then started working on his house plan. Teagan walks over and sighs.

"It is going to suck when you leave." Teagan admits.

"Why?" Tails asks.

"Because Sonette got use on having you here and she will be alone again." Teagan replies.

Tails sighs.

"When she gets better, I want to ask her if she would like to move in with me. I mean, I can build a granny flat area at the back so she can have her own bathroom and lounge room area in her bedroom, connecting it to the house." Tails explains.

Teagan looks at him shock.

"You would do that for her?" Teagan asks shock.

Tails nods.

"Yeah, seeing her like this, it is scary." Tails admits.

Tails sighs as he remembers when she called out for Sonic.

"Earlier, she called out for Sonic." Tails tells Teagan who looks at him shock.

"She did." Teagan whispers.

Tails nods.

"I don't think she realise it either." Tails adds.

"I see." Teagan whispers, then sighs.

"It worries me, she still misses him and wants him back." Tails says.

"She does, though she lies to us and says she doesn't." Teagan explains.

Tails sighs. They then heard a knock at the door and Tails sighs as he walks over. He opens it to see Crystal and Oscar.

"Thank you for coming back." Tails says, walking back.

Crystal smiles as she walks in.

"It's okay, this is my job and I did promise I'll do house calls to you guys." Crystal assures him.

Tails smiles.

"I better get to work." Crystal says, walking into Sonette's room.

Tails close the door and sighs.

"Don't worry Tails, Sonette will pull through." Teagan tells Tails who nods.

He still worries though.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails got up early and walk out to see Teagan already up and eating breakfast. Teagan stayed last night to help with Sonette. Tails couldn't thank her enough. Tails walks over and started making his and Sonette's coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Teagan asks.

"Fine." Tails replies.

"That's good." Teagan says smiling.

Tails chuckles.

"I better check on Sonette." Tails says.

Teagan nods. Tails walks into her room to see her fast asleep and smiles as Teagan walks over. Teagan manage to get clothes on Sonette, she is wearing her light purple strapless lace nightgown that stops around mid-thighs.

"Thanks again on getting her changed." Tails whispers as they walk into the kitchen.

"I'm used to it." Teagan admits.

"Still, thanks." Tails whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Teagan says smiling.

"Teagan." they heard Sonette say.

They look over to see her standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sonette asks.

Teagan giggles.

"I have been here since lunch yesterday, helping Tails look after you." Teagan replies.

"You have?" Sonette asks, walking over and sits down.

"You don't remember much, do you?" Tails asks.

"No, everything is a blur." Sonette replies.

"Oh Sonette, what are we going to do with you." Teagan says.

Sonette yawns. Tails finished making his and Sonette's coffee, sliding Sonette's coffee over and Sonette grabs it.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette whispers smiling.

Tails smiles, scanning Sonette. She looked a lot better than she did yesterday. She doesn't look pale anymore which was a relief.

"You look a lot better today. Tails was so worried about you yesterday." Teagan tells her.

Sonette looks at Tails, then sighs as her ears fold back. Tails looks at her worried.

"I'm sorry Tails, for whatever I put you through yesterday." Sonette says.

"It's okay Sonette." Tails assures her smiling.

Sonette looks at him, then smiles.

"Anyway, I'll cook breakfast." Teagan says walking into the kitchen and started cooking.

Tails walks over to Sonette who sighs.

"Did I say or do anything… well… silly?" Sonette asks.

"No, don't worry about it." Tails tells Sonette who nods.

Tails looks at Teagan who smiles.

'She doesn't need to know about what happened.' Tails thinks smiling as he looks at Sonette who was drinking her coffee.

After breakfast, Teagan got her things and got ready to go.

"Okay you two, take care and Sonette, don't overdo it." Teagan tells her.

"I get it." Sonette says smiling.

"Take care." Teagan says walking out.

Sonette moans as she walks into her room to change. Tails sighs as he finished cleaning up and heads to get dress. He walks out to see Sonette in the kitchen, making a coffee. Tails walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything stupid?" Sonette asks.

"I'm sure, don't worry about it." Tails tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"It's just… well you seeing me at my weakest point is embarrassing enough." Sonette admits as she looks away.

Tails sighs.

"Sonette." Tails whispers.

Sonette looks at him. Tails gives her a hug and Sonette looks at him shock, but then smiles.

"You're stupid, you know." Tails whispers.

Sonette chuckles. Tails lets her go and Sonette kiss Tails on the forehead.

"I'm going to miss you." Sonette whispers.

Tails looks at her shock, then smiles.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Tails starts, but stops when they heard a knock at the door.

Tails sighs.

"Which can wait." Tails says walking off to answer the door.

He opens it to see Knuckles and Silver.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Tails asks walking back.

"Looking for you." Knuckles replies walking in with Silver.

Sonette looks at the pair shock, then sighs.

"Coffee?" Sonette asks.

"Please." Silver replies as he walks over.

He sits down with Knuckles close behind him. Tails sighs as he closes the door and walks over to Sonette.

"So what happened to you yesterday?" Knuckles asks Tails.

Tails looks at him confused.

"The movie, do you remember?" Silver asks.

Tails looks at them shock.

"No, I didn't." Tails replies. "And besides, I was busy. Sonette was sick so I stayed home and look after her." Tails tells them.

Knuckles sighs.

"How are you Sonette?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm fine now." Sonette replies, making Knuckles and Silver their coffee.

"That's good. You must have been bad if Tails felt like he had to stay home to look after you." Silver says.

"I don't remember much of yesterday. It's all a blur." Sonette admits as she slides Silver and Knuckles their coffee.

"What about those bandages?" Knuckles asks.

"Car crash. I was heading home when a car ran into me, then the driver started beating me." Sonette replies.

Knuckles and Silver looks at her shock.

"She is fine now." Tails assures them.

"That's good." Silver says.

Knuckles sighs with relief.

"Yeah, it is." Knuckles says.

"So, what do you have plan today?" Silver asks.

"Working on my plans." Tails replies.

"Good idea." Knuckles says.

Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I would like to get the first plan down soon." Tails admits.

"How many plans are you going to work on before deciding?" Silver asks.

"At least three or four, depends if I find get the right place." Tails replies.

"Well take it easy Tails." Knuckles tells him.

Tails nods. Tails looks at Sonette who was making a coffee and sighs. He can't ask her if she would like to move in with him while Knuckles and Silver are here.

"I'll be in my room." Sonette says as she finishes her coffee.

She then walks off to her room. Tails sighs.

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

"Nothing, just a little tired." Tails replies.

"And worried." Silver says.

"You didn't see her yesterday." Tails says.

Silver sighs.

"She slept most of the day and she was sweating, I had to turn the air conditioner on. It was so cold in here, yet it was just fine for Sonette." Tails explains.

"When Sonette get sick, it is bad." Knuckles says. "I remember a couple of times she got sick." Knuckles admits.

"I'm glad Teagan came along and helped me." Tails admits.

"I'm sure you would have been fine." Silver says.

"Still, it was nice that Teagan came." Tails says.

Knuckles nods.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Tails asks.

"We don't know yet." Silver replies.

"We just came here to check on you." Knuckles says.

Tails smiles.

"Well I'm sorry I forgot, but as I says. I couldn't have gone anyway." Tails says.

"It's okay, you were looking after Sonette." Knuckles says.

Silver and Knuckles got up and Tails walked them out. Tails looked back and sighed. Sonette was in her room.

"What is it?" Silver asks as they walk outside.

"It's about what happened yesterday." Tails replies as they walk down away from the door. "Sonette cried out for Sonic." Tails tells them softly.

They looked at him shock. Knuckles then sighs.

"She still miss him." Knuckles whispers.

"Yeah and I want to stay home today to keep an eye on her." Tails explains.

"Well take care." Knuckles says walking off with Silver.

Tails walks back in as Sonette walks out from her room.

"Are you okay Sonette? You seemed a little uncomfortable." Tails asks worried.

"Yeah, sorry." Sonette replies, walking into the kitchen.

"Was it Silver and Knuckles?" Tails asks.

Sonette sighs.

"This was the first time they came over. No one ever comes over to see me. Normally I meet up with them. Only lately the girls come over because I snapped at them. Telling them I was over running around." Sonette admits.

Tails looks at her shock, then sighs as he looks down. He never came over before. He was always busy with the boys or working on his planes or other things. After all that Sonette did for him. Tails looks up to see Sonette was gone. He runs over to see her sitting on the ground in the corner. Tails walks over and sits next to her.

"Sorry, feeling a little light headed and needed to sit down." Sonette admits.

"I should change those bandages." Tails tells her.

Sonette looks at him.

"Sure." Sonette whispers smiling.

Tails smiles. They then heard a knock on the door and Sonette got up and walks off. Tails takes a deep breath as he got up. Sonette opens the door and goes into shock. Tails walks over and saw who it was. It was Sonic the Hedgehog who was holding a bunch of white roses and a box of mint chocolates. Tails' favourites. Sonic sighs.

"Sonette, Tails." Sonic whispers as Tails walks next to Sonette.

w"Sonic." Sonette whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

Tails and Sonette stared at Sonic shock on what to do. He still couldn't believe Sonic was standing there, after four years. Four long years without him. Sonic takes a deep breath.

"You two must hate me." Sonic starts.

"You left us Sonic." Tails says, speaking up as he walks forwards. "We tried to find you, yet you disappear on us." Tails tells him.

"Right, I did do that." Sonic whisper.

Sonette shakes her head as she walks off to her room. Sonic sighs.

"Why are you here Sonic?" Tails asks, walking up to Sonic.

"To say sorry." Sonic replies.

"Four years Sonic, it has been four years and where have you been? Where were you when we needed you? When I lost my house? When Sonette was in hospital?" Tails asks.

Sonic sighs and Tails looks down. Two years ago, Sonette was in an accident at work, she was in a bad way and in the hospital for five months.

"Where were you?!" Tails yells, looking up.

Sonic looks at him shock.

"Here." Sonic whispers.

Tails takes a deep breath as he takes the gifts and Sonic walks off. Tails closes the door and looks back. He sits the chocolate on the bench and put the roses into a vase. They were still Sonette's favourites. He then walks to Sonette's door and knocks on it.

"Is he gone?" he heard Sonette asks.

Tails opens the door to see her sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, he is gone." Tails replies.

Sonette sighs as she got up and walks up to Tails.

"Why was he here? Why? After four years?" Sonette asks.

"He wanted to say sorry." Tails replies.

"Took him four bloody years to learn the word sorry did it." Sonette says with anger in her voice as she walks to the lounge.

She sits down, crossing her arms. Tails walks over and sits on the coffee table across from her. Sonette sighs as she looks down.

"You're hurt Sonette, I know that. He left us for four years and he comes back, hoping we will accept his apologise." Tails says.

Sonette looks over at the roses.

"How can he come here like that?" Sonette asks, looking at Tails who sighs.

He wanted to yell at Sonic, beat him and make him pay for what he has done. Now wasn't the time though. Not while Sonette is still recovery from everything. He needs to be here for her and not beating Sonic who, knowing him, will fight back. He can't risk it.

"You need to worry about yourself Sonette. You are still recovery." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Right, I do." Sonette whispers.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Tails asks.

Sonette looks at him shock.

"We could get some hot chips and fish. What do you say?" Tails then asks.

Sonette nods with a small smile.

"I would like that." Sonette admits.

"Great, come on." Tails says standing up.

Sonette nods as she stands up. Sonette grabs her keys and they head off. Sonette locks the door behind her. They head to their favourite fish and chip take-away shop.

"When do you go back to work?" Tails asks.

"Not till I heal now, James already told me I'm off." Sonette replies.

"Don't worry Sonette. I mean, you are a fast healer." Tails tells her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sonette says.

They made it to the place and put in their order. They just some chips, gravy and a drink each. It was a while till they got their meals. Once they did, they sat at the outside tables and started eating.

"Sonette, why did you race?" Tails asks.

Sonette sighs.

"Just… missed the thrill." Sonette replies.

Tails looks at her. He knows there is more. Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"And I need some extra cash." Sonette admits.

"Sonette." Tails says worried.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette tells him as she looks at him.

"I will worry about it." Tails tells her.

"Look, I just need a few things for my car. I need the money. That's it." Sonette explains.

"And what else?" Tails asks.

"That's it." Sonette replies.

Tails sighs and Sonette looks away.

"It is nice to buy some nice things." Sonette whispers.

"I know Sonette, but I worry." Tails tells her.

Sonette looks at Tails.

"I know Tails, but I'm an adult. I can look after myself." Sonette tells Tails who looks at her worried. "I'll be fine." Sonette adds.

"I know." Tails whispers.

Sonette takes deep breath as she looks away.

'I'll ask her later.' Tails thinks, remembering he was going to ask Sonette is she wanted to move in with him.

After lunch, they slowly made their way back. Tails kept a close eye on Sonette. Sonette stops and Tails walks next to her to see why. Fire walks over and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Walking around I see." Fire says.

"Yeah, just getting lunch." Sonette replies.

"Here, you should put this away as soon as you get home." Fire tells her, handing a large envelope over.

Sonette nods.

"Got it Fire." Sonette says.

Fire kiss Sonette on the forehead. Sonette smiles.

"Take care baby girl." Fire says walking off.

"Come on Tails, I'm sure you would like to get to work on the plans." Sonette says.

"Right." Tails says.

They head to the apartment. Sonette went to her room and Tails sighs as he went back to work. As the night went on, nothing happened. They cooked dinner and Sonette was having a long hot shower. Tails sighs as his phone started ringing. He grabs it and looks at it. It was Teagan. Tails answers it.

"Hello." Tails says.

" _Hey Tails, how are you?" Teagan asks._

"I'm fine." Tails replies.

" _How is Sonette?" Teagan asks._

"She's fine, but we may have another problem." Tails says, looking at the bathroom door.

He could hear the watering going.

" _What is it?" Teagan asks worried._

"Sonic showed up today." Tails replies.

He heard Teagan gasps.

" _What!? That bastard shows up after four years being away!" Teagan shouts._

"Yeah, he did. Sonette walked off and I took his gifts, he brought chocolate for me and white roses for Sonette." Tails explains.

He then hears Teagan sigh.

" _Look after her for me Tails." Teagan tells him._

"I will Teagan, I promise." Tails says.

" _So, have you asked Sonette to move in with you yet?" Teagan asks._

"No." Tails replies, then sighs. "A lot happened so I haven't had the chance." Tails explains.

" _Well whenever you are ready Tails." Teagan tells him._

"Thanks Teagan. I better go. It's late and I'm getting tired." Tails says, hearing the water turn off.

" _Okay Tails, see you later." Teagan says._

"Bye." Tails says.

He hangs up and yawns. Then Sonette walks out with a towel wrapped around her and her hair. Tails quickly looks away as he blushes.

"The shower is free." Sonette says, then walks into her bedroom. Tails sighs. He doesn't know what to do with Sonette.

'When the time comes, I'll ask her.' Tails thinks as he got up. 'And if I see Sonic again, I won't go easy on him.' Tails then thinks, clenching his fist.

He wasn't going to let him get away with this.


	10. Chapter 10

**!One month later!**

A month quickly went by and they haven't heard from Sonic. Tails wasn't surprise. He told Silver, Charmy, Knuckles and Jet. Knuckles want to beat him. Tails was more worried about Sonette who went back work. He was worried she would hurt herself. He was lying at the park, waiting for Charmy, Knuckles, Silver and Jet. He got up early and was waiting for them. Today Sonette says she was going to help Sophia with a few things. Tails sighs as he sits up to see Knuckles walking over.

"You're early." Knuckles says as he put out his hand.

"Had an early start." Tails replies, grabbing Knuckles' hand.

Knuckles pulls him up. Tails let's Knuckles' go and brush the grass off.

"How is Sonette?" Knuckles asks.

"She has been busy. Today she is with the girls." Tails replies.

"Oh I see. That's good." Knuckles says as the pair started walking.

Charmy then flies over.

"Sorry, Vector needed some help." Charmy says.

"It's okay, I got here early." Tails says as Silver and Jet runs over.

"So have you heard from Sonic?" Knuckles asks.

Tails shakes his head.

"Nope and I hope I don't see him ever again." Tails replies.

"You just worry about yourself." Silver tells him.

"I also worry about Sonette." Tails adds as they stopped.

"Do you like her?" Charmy asks, flying right in front of Tails who walks back.

"What, no." Tails tells him.

"Oh come on, after almost two months together, you are telling me you don't have any form of feelings towards her." Silver taunts.

Tails who blush.

"Oh shut up!" Tails shouts.

"Sonette and Tails kissing in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Charmy sings as he flies off.

"Shut it Charmy!" Tails shouts.

Knuckles chuckles.

"Come on Tails." Knuckles says.

Tails sighs.

"That reminds me, are you and Sonette coming tomorrow?" Silver asks.

Tomorrow a bunch of them were going to the beach for the day to hang out. Sonette didn't want to go, but Tails convince her to tag along. Sonette tried to fight it, but Tails of course won in the end.

"Yup, I manage to convince Sonette to come." Tails says smiling.

"Great! It is going to be fun." Silver says.

"Yeah. Wave and I will be there. Storm won't be." Jet says.

"Oh well. I am sure he has a reason." Silver says.

Jet shrugs.

"Anyway, moving on." Knuckles says as Charmy flies back.

"I see Sonette with Teagan, Sophia and Amy." Charmy says.

Tails looks over and saw them. Teagan smiles.

"Hey boys!" Teagan calls out.

"Come on." Knuckles says.

They walked over.

"How are you boys?" Sophia asks.

"We're fine." Charmy replies.

Tails cross his arms.

"I'm still going to kill you." Tails says.

Sonette giggles.

"What did he say to piss you off?" Sonette asks.

"You don't want to know." Knuckles replies.

Sonette shakes her head.

"You boys." Sonette whispers.

"Anyway, Tails says you will coming tomorrow." Charmy says smiling.

"By the way, thank you Tails. Saves me doing it." Teagan says.

Tails chuckles.

"You're welcome I guess." Tails says.

"Well I want to get some new swimmers and get a few things." Sonette says.

"We are doing the same." Knuckles says.

Teagan smiles.

"Come on, let's go." Teagan says.

Sonette nods. They head off. Tails walk behind with Sonette.

"So what did Charmy do?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing to worry about." Tails replies.

Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette says.

Teagan stops and joins the pair.

"So what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

"Just relax I guess." Tails says.

Teagan nods. Sonette walks ahead and Tails sighs.

"You still haven't asked her, have you?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to ask her." Tails replies.

"I am sure you can figure it out." Teagan says.

Tails nods.

"I hope so." Tails whispers.

They made to the mall and they head off. The boys followed the girls to help them out. Sonette wanted to buy some things for the apartment and get new sheets and that for Tails' bed. Sonette got Tails to pick out what he wanted. Tails also got ideas to his house and Sonette helps out as much as she could. They were in a bed store, getting ideas on what theme Tails would want in his room.

"I don't know Sonette." Tails says.

"You still have a lot of work to do. You haven't even finished one plan. We still have a few house to look through." Sonette explains.

Tails nods. They go through houses that are up for sale to get some ideas. Sonette does what she can to help Tails. She feels like sometimes it isn't enough.

"Come on, it is lunch time." Sonette says.

Tails nods. They walk out to see Knuckles and Teagan waiting.

"Come on, the others are already getting lunch." Teagan tells them.

They head off. They made it to the food court and all got their meals. They pulled two table together and grab some extra chairs. Everyone was talking but Sonette. She was just wanted to eat her lunch in peace. Tails looks at Sonette worried. He was worried. Sonette was looking around, enjoying the moment. After lunch, they head off and Tails walked with Sonette behind the others.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." Sonette replies.

"I worry." Tails says.

Sonette smiles.

"I know Tails, sorry to worry you." Sonette says. "So what do you want for dinner?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Tails replies.

"I'm sure we can find something." Sonette says.

Tails nods.

"Come on." Tails says.

Sonette looks up. They fell behind a bit. They caught up and Teagan grabs Sonette who smiles.

"Ah come on Teagan." Sonette whines.

"Come on." Teagan says.

Sonette nods.

"Come on Tails!" Charmy shouts.

Tails runs over.

"Isn't he a sweet heart?" Teagan asks.

Sonette looks at her.

"Teagan, where is this is going?" Sonette asks worried.

"Nowhere." Teagan replies as she looks away.

Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails. What did Teagan mean? She cares about Tails and Tails cares about her. She owes a lot to Tails. Mainly in the last two months.

"Almost been two months since he moved in." Sonette whispers.

"And in that two months he has helped you, looked after you when you were sick and help you recover." Teagan says smiling.

Sonette push her.

"Don't come up with any crazy plans now." Sonette tells her.

Teagan sighs.

"You are no fun." Teagan whines.

Sonette smiles.

"Don't complain." Sonette tells her.

Teagan smiles as she links arms with Sonette.

"Come on, we have work to do." Teagan says.

Sonette looks at her confused.

"Work, what do you mean by that?" Sonette asks, a little worried on what Teagan means.

Teagan chuckles.

"Come on." Teagan says.

Sonette sighs. This was not going to end well.


	11. Chapter 11

Tails wakes up to his alarm and sighs as he turns it off. He got up and walks out to see Sonette already up and making breakfast. Sonette smiles as Tails walks over.

"Moring." Sonette greets.

Tails smiles.

"Morning." Tails says as he starts making his morning coffee. "Ready for today?" Tails asks.

"Nope." Sonette replies.

Tails chuckles.

"You aren't backing out now." Tails tells her.

Sonette sighs. Yesterday, after shopping and they got home, Sonette kept trying to get out of going to the beach. Tails wouldn't let her.

"Okay, okay." Sonette says, giving in.

Tails smiles as he finishes his coffee. They heard a knock on the door so Tails walks over and opens it to see Teagan and Rouge, both dressed and ready.

"Oh hey." Tails greets as he walks back.

They walk in.

"You two slept in, didn't you?" Teagan asks as Tails closes the door.

"I did." Tails admits.

"And I did a little." Sonette admits softly.

"Well hurry up." Teagan tells them.

Sonette sighs.

"Breakfast is ready Tails." Sonette tells him.

Tails nods. After breakfast, they got dress and got ready to go. Sonette was wearing a light purple shirt with a large dark purple butterfly in the middle of it, white short shorts with purple flowers on the left hip, white sandals and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. She also has a large bag which has their towels, a blanket, a couple of water bottles and snacks.

"Let's go." Rouge says.

They head off. Sonette locks the door and drops the keys in the bag. Tails smiles as they head off. Rouge and Teagan walked ahead.

"Why did I agree to this?" Sonette asks.

"Because you know deep down, this is going to be fun." Tails tells her.

Sonette sighs as she looks at him.

"Hurry up!" Teagan calls.

Tails grabs Sonette's hand and starts running, dragging her along and Sonette blush. They met up with Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sophia, Wave the Swallow, Jet, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Tikal the Echidna and Knuckles. Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Amy says.

They head off to the beach. They walked away from everyone else and found a spot alone. Sonette yawns as she looks around. It was peaceful. Sonette smiles as she grabbed the blanket and lies it down. Tails walks over as Sonette sits down and takes her shirt off and shorts off, now only wearing her light purple string bikini. Tails sits down next to her.

"Are you going to go swimming?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, later." Tails replies.

Sonette nods.

"And you?" Tails asks.

"I don't know yet." Sonette replies as she sits up.

She saw Amy, Wave, Sophia, Blaze, Teagan, Cream and Tikal setting a volleyball net up. She then saw Knuckles, Charmy, Silver and Jet in the water. Sonette takes a deep breath. It was a beautiful day.

"Go and join the boys." Sonette tells Tails who looks at her.

"And you?" Tails asks.

"Don't worry about me, go." Sonette tells Tails.

Tails nods as he takes his socks and shoes off, then runs over and join the boys. Sonette smiles. She looks over to see the girls playing beach volleyball. Everything was perfect. Sonette looks at Tails and smiles. Teagan then walks over and sits with her.

"So what are you going to do?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

Teagan smiles.

"Staring at Tails I see." Teagan says.

Sonette looks away as she blushes. Teagan looks at her shock.

"Really Sonette?" Teagan says as she grabs Sonette.

"Oh shut up!" Sonette shouts.

Teagan starts laughing.

"Oh that is so cute!" Teagan says.

Sonette push Teagan over.

"Well it makes sense, Tails has been living with you and he has looked after you when you were sick and recovering." Teagan explains.

Sonette sighs.

"I… I…" Sonette whispers.

"When did this start?" Teagan asks.

"The day Sonic showed up a month ago." Sonette replies.

Teagan smiles. Sonette looks away, she felt so embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed?" Teagan asks.

"Oh shut it!" Sonette shouts as she lies down.

She places her left arm over her eyes. She wasn't dealing with this. Teagan chuckles as she lies down next to her.

"Fine, we will deal with this later." Teagan tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"Oh come on Teagan, let it go." Sonette tells her as she moves her left arm.

She looks at Teagan who looks at her.

"Why should I? Tails cares about you. You two would be a cute couple." Teagan tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"He doesn't like me like that. I'm more of a big sister or friend. Not lover." Sonette tells her.

"You never know." Teagan says, teasing Sonette who looks at her.

"I know." Sonette tells her.

"I don't know. I have seen the way he looks at you." Teagan says as she got up, then walks off.

Sonette sighs as she sits up and Tails walks over with a worried look. Sonette grabs Tails' towel and holds it out. Tails smiles as he grabs it and wraps it around himself, then sits down next to Sonette.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"I'm fine, just talking to Teagan who of course is picking on me." Sonette replies. "Nothing new." Sonette adds.

Tails chuckles.

"That's Teagan for you." Tails says.

"True." Sonette whispers.

"Tails and Sonette sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they heard Charmy sing.

Tails looks over shock.

"Shut up!" Tails shouts as he got up, dropping his towel, then runs off.

Sonette chuckles.

"Run Charmy!" Knuckles shouts as he walks to Sonette.

"Those two are a handful." Sonette says as Knuckles sits down.

"They are." Knuckles says smiling. "By the way, that's what Charmy did yesterday to make Tails mad." Knuckles tells her.

"Oh I see." Sonette says smiling.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm fine, a little tired, a little sore. Went back to work so that is normal." Sonette replies.

"Tails says that, he has been worried about you." Knuckles says.

Sonette looks at Tails who was still chasing Charmy.

"He's a good man." Sonette whispers.

Knuckles nods.

"Yeah, he is." Knuckles says.

Sonette smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette was waiting for her lunch. They spent the morning at the beach. Now they were all getting chips and drinks. Sonette told Tails what she wanted and is waiting with Silver, Teagan and Blaze. The others are gone. Sonette lies down and sighs. She wanted to go home. Then the others came back with their lunch.

"Okay, eat up." Sophia says.

Sonette sits up. They all sat around and started eating. Sonette smiles.

"All right." Teagan says as she started eating.

"So what is the plan after this?" Sophia asks.

"Well I have to bail on you all since I have to go shopping and get my washing done ready for work tomorrow." Sonette tells them.

"Ah come on." Teagan whines.

"Sorry, work comes first." Sonette tells them.

"Well you came for the first half of the day." Rouge says.

Sonette nods.

"Fine." Teagan says.

Sonette smiles.

"Sorry Teagan, work comes first." Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods.

"This time you can get away with this." Teagan tells her.

Sonette nods.

"We should head to the mall." Amy says.

"Well I better run. I have to grab something for dinner on the way home." Sonette explains, standing up.

"Take care Sonette." Teagan says.

Sonette nods as she walks off. Teagan stares at her and smiles when Sonette was far away.

"So, what are we going to do about Sonette's birthday coming up in two weeks?" Teagan asks.

Tails looks at her shock. Sonette 26th was coming up.

"Damnit, I forgot all about it." Tails says.

Amy giggles. "Ah man." Tails says.

"Yeah, I have been talking to Fiona, Scourge, James and Fire, Sonette won't be working to I want to throw a party. Last four years she didn't do anything, so it has to be a surprise party." Teagan explains.

"That sounds like a great idea." Knuckles says.

"Vanilla, Cream and Cheese are waiting for us at the mall. We have to go." Teagan tells them.

"Come on then." Sophia says standing up.

Everyone helped clean up, throwing their rubbish in the bin and heads to the mall. Tails walks ahead with Teagan.

"I can't believe I forgot about Sonette's birthday." Tails says.

"It's okay Tails, you have been under a lot of stress with the house." Teagan tells him.

"Still, Sonette's birthday is one of the most important thing. I should have remembered." Tails explains.

Teagan smiles.

"I remembered yours and Sophia's and everyone else. I feel so bad." Tails explains.

"Come on." Teagan says.

They met up with Cream, Cheese and Vanilla the Rabbit.

"So any ideas what we are going to do?" Vanilla asks.

"We got nothing." Teagan replies.

"Well we better work on something." Vanilla says.

They head off. They came to the party shop and Tails looks around, getting ideas. Vanilla walks over with a basket.

"We are going for a purple, white and black colour theme." Vanilla tells Tails.

"Good idea." Tails says.

"Teagan, Amy and Sophia are heading around to get a cake." Vanilla explains.

"I see." Tails says.

"You can go and look for a gift." Vanilla tells him.

"Thanks, I still don't know what to get her." Tails says smiling as he runs off.

He heads off and started to look around. He has no idea what to get Sonette. She was so hard to buy for. Tails then met up with Sophia and Amy.

"Hey Tails." Sophia greets.

"Hey you two." Tails says smiling.

"How are you going?" Amy asks.

Tails shakes his head.

"Bad." Tails replies.

"Same." Sophia admits.

"I just don't know what to get her." Tails says as the trio started walking.

"Same, this is so hard." Amy says.

"Come on, we have work to do." Sophia tells them.

They head off.

"So what can we get Sonette?" Amy asks.

"That isn't alcohol, I have no idea." Sophia replies.

Tails sighs.

"That is true." Tails says.

"We still have two weeks." Amy says.

"Two weeks can go pretty fast." Sophia tells Amy who sighs.

"I know." Amy whispers.

"We just have to keep looking." Tails tells them.

Amy nods. They met up with Teagan and Rouge.

"Any luck?" Teagan asks.

"Nope." Amy replies.

Teagan sighs.

"I can't find anything." Rouge says.

"And you Teagan?" Tails asks.

"I'm buying her favourite bottle of whisky." Teagan replies.

"Come on, we have to find the others." Amy says.

They head off to find the others. They met up with them and kept going around to get more for Sonette's party. They all agree to have it at Amy's and Teagan's place since she has the bigger house and better kitchen, that and Sonette never goes around there. Tails still couldn't find anything to get Sonette, but he has a few ideas. He went over a few ideas with Teagan with Teagan who agree on them all. Tails was heading home, it was getting late and he knows Sonette would be worried. He made it hope and walks inside to see Sonette in the kitchen, cooking dinner but something was wrong. She was shaking and it looks like she has been crying. Tails closes the door and walks over.

"Hey Tails, how are you?" Sonette asks.

Sonette hasn't looked at him.

"Sonette." Tails says, grabbing her.

Sonette sighs. Tails pulls her back and stands in front of her. It looked like Sonette was in a fight. She had a black eye coming up, a split lip and a bruise on her neck.

"Who did this?" Tails asks.

"It doesn't matter." Sonette replies as she walks back.

She then went back on making dinner. Tails grabs her and pulls her back. He then grabs her hands and saw red marks on her wrist.

"Tails, let it go." Sonette pleads.

"No, someone hurt you. I need to know." Tails tells her.

"Tails, please." Sonette whispers.

Tails looks at her shock.

"It was Sonic, wasn't it?" Tails asks.

Sonette looks away.

"Sonette, tell me." Tails says and Sonette nods.

"He showed up not that long ago. We talked, which turned into a fight and he… we just… it happened so fast." Sonette explains.

Tails lets her go.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sonette whispers as she went back to making dinner.

She was cutting some potato. Tails place his hand on Sonette's, causing Sonette to stop as she goes into shock as she felt a slight blush.

"I'll do this." Tails says, taking over.

Sonette walks back. Tails got everything done and on the stovetop to be started. Sonette sighs as she sits down on the floor. Tails takes a deep breath as he kneels in front of her. Sonette looks at him and Tails place his hand on Sonette's left cheek. Sonette sighs.

"That black eye looks really bad." Tails says.

"It's fine." Sonette whispers.

"Are you sure?" Tails asks worried.

Sonette nods.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette tells him.

"I will worry about it." Tails tells her.

Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. Tails gives Sonette a hug and Sonette goes into shock as she opens her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sonette." Tails tells her.

Sonette rest her forehead on Tails' shoulder. Tails takes a deep breath.

'Sonic will pay for this, I promise.' Tails thinks.


	13. Chapter 13

Tails wakes up to his alarm and sighs as he got up. After a quick breakfast, he got ready to go. He had a few things to do today. Finding Sonic is one of them. Tails grabs his keys and heads off. He was going to find Sonic. First he was going to get Knuckles for help. He made his way through the park to Knuckles' place, but stops when he saw Knuckles. Knuckles walks over and chuckles.

"I had a feeling you would come here." Knuckles says.

"I need your help." Tails tells him.

Knuckles looks at him worried.

"With what?" Knuckles asks.

"Finding Sonic." Tails replies.

Knuckles looks at him shock.

"Why?" Knuckles asks.

"He attacked Sonette yesterday." Tails replies.

Knuckles looks at him shock, which turn into anger.

"He did what?" Knuckles asks with anger.

Tails nods.

"I came home to see her shaking and saw she has a black eye, a few bruises and her wrists were red. She wouldn't tell me. I asked her if it was Sonic and she just nodded. She was scared." Tails explains.

"If that bastard thinks he is going to get away with this, he has another thing coming." Knuckles says.

"Sonette doesn't know and I want to keep it that way." Tails tells Knuckles who nods.

"Yeah, she has been through enough." Knuckles says as they started walking. "I can't even imagine what Sonette was going through. To be attacked by Sonic." Knuckles admits.

"She says they started talking, which quickly turned into a fight. I had to cook dinner for her. She was shaking too much." Tails explains.

"Sonette is lucky you were there." Knuckles says.

Tails nods.

"So any ideas where Sonic is?" Knuckles asks.

"No idea." Tails replies. "Which is going to be hard." Tails admits.

"I know." Knuckles says. "He can't get away with this."

"I know." Tails whispers.

"Come on." Knuckles says.

They then met up with Charmy and Silver.

"Hey you two, what is going on?" Silver asks.

"We are looking for Sonic." Knuckles replies.

"Why?" Charmy asks.

"He attacked Sonette." Tails replies.

Charmy and Silver looks at them shock.

"That is so wrong." Charmy says.

Silver sighs.

"So what do we do?" Silver asks.

"We need to find him." Knuckles replies.

"We do." Silver says as they started walking.

"Does Sonette know?" Charmy asks.

"No and we need to keep it that way. No one else can find out either." Tails explains.

"Good idea." Silver says.

Knuckles nods.

"We still have no clue on where he is." Tails tells them.

Charmy sighs.

"And no idea where to start." Knuckles adds.

"We still have a lot of work to do then." Silver says.

Knuckles nods.

"Looks like I have to go back there." Tails says.

Knuckles looks at him. Tails has been in his workshop in Mystic Ruins in three years. He left it all behind when Sonic ran off and moved here. He has it all locked up. Tails takes a deep breath.

"We better get to the train station." Tails tells them.

They head to the train station.

"It is has been a while since we went to Mystic Ruins." Charmy says.

"Yeah." Tails whispers. "This is going to be hard." Tails says softly.

"You'll be fine." Knuckles tells him.

Tails nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette finished working on a car and sighs as she walks off to work on another one. Aleena walks over and Sonette looks at her worried. Aleena place her hand on Sonette's cheek and Sonette sighs.

"Oh Blueberry, who did this to you?" Aleena asks.

"Don't worry about it Aleena." Sonette replies.

Aleena sighs.

"It has been taken care of." Sonette tells her.

"Are you sure?" Aleena asks.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Aleena says.

They head off. Sonette yawns as she went back and sign some paper work. James then walks over and Sonette looks at him worried.

"What is it James?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing, I'm checking on you." James replies.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells him.

James sighs.

"Are you?" James.

Sonette smiles.

"I am fine, don't worry about me." Sonette tells him.

James sighs.

"I better get to work." Sonette says.

James nods. Sonette heads off and got to work. Fire then walks over and pulls her aside.

"Fire." Sonette whines as they walk to the back offices.

Sonette looks at him and cross her arms.

"What happened?" Fire asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies.

"Lie, who hurt you?" Fire asks.

Sonette sighs. Fire tried getting this earlier and failed.

"I'm not doing this again Fire. It is nothing for you to worry about." Sonette tells him.

Fire cross his arms.

"Fire, come on." Sonette whines.

"Tell me who it was." Fire says.

Sonette cross her arms. She was not getting out of this.

"It was Sonic, okay. We got into a fight." Sonette tells him.

Fire looks at her shock.

"Just drop it Fire." Sonette says walking off.

Last thing she needs is this at work. She has a lot of work to do and no time for drama.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails, Silver, Knuckles and Charmy made it to Mystic Ruins and head to Tails' workshop. They made it to the door and Tails unlocks it and swings the door open. Three years. Tails walks in and turns the light on.

"Look at all this dust." Knuckles says walking in.

Tails chuckles as he heads down stairs and turns the lights on. Everything was the way he left it. He looks at the Tornado and sighs as Knuckles, Silver and Charmy walks down. Tails walks to his computers and turns them all on.

"This brings back some memories." Knuckles says.

Tails nods.

"Yeah, it does." Tails whispers.

"The Tornado, after all these years." Silver says, walking over.

Charmy walks over.

"This brings back good memories." Charmy says.

Tails walks over.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tails says.

"Back to a happies time." Knuckles adds.

Tails nods. They were happier times.

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

"Nothing, just thinking about everything." Tails replies.

"Bringing back a lot of bad memories." Silver says, looking over.

Tails nods. It was.

"Let's get this done." Tails says, walking to his computer.

H smiles as he got to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonette was getting ready to go home. She just wants to go home and start dinner. She turns around to see Scourge, Fiona, Aleena, James and Fire.

"We need to talk." James tells her.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Sonette asks.

"No, it can't." Aleena tells her. "Fire told us it was Sonic that did this to you." Aleena starts.

"Stop right there." Sonette tells them.

"Blueberry, he can't get away with this." James tells her.

"What happens between me and Sonic, will stay between me and Sonic. Got it. I don't need this here." Sonette tells them.

She then walks off. She was grabbed so she stops as she turns around to see Fire.

"Let me go." Sonette tells Fire who sighs.

"Baby girl, please let us help you." Fire pleads.

"I don't need help Fire! It is bad enough I don't even know what Tails is doing about this." Sonette explains as James, Aleena, Scourge and Fiona walks over.

"So Tails knows the truth then." Fiona says.

Sonette nods.

"Just drop it, it is bad enough I have to make sure Tails doesn't do anything stupid. I don't need you lot doing something. Sonic and I will work things out. I am fine, it was just a sibling fight. That's all." Sonette explains. "I'm fine, I'm not a child anymore. I can handle this on my own." Sonette tells them.

"But Blue, we care." James tells her.

"I know, but this is something I need to deal with, alone." Sonette tells them.

She quickly heads off. She truly did need to deal with this alone. She ducks into the store to pick up a few things for dinner and heads home. She walks in and sighs, Tails wasn't back yet. Sonette takes a deep breath as she started working on a few things before she started dinner.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails was heading to the florists. He called up and asked for white roses. Tikal was working today so she knew straight away it was for Sonette. Tails walks in and Tikal smiles.

"Tails, I get the roses." Tikal says walking off.

Tails smiles as he pulls out some money. Tikal walks back and Tails smiles at the bunch of roses, 24 all up.

"Thanks Tikal, I know it was on such short notices." Tails says.

"You care about Sonette; it is nice you are doing this." Tikal says.

Tails paid for the roses and takes them.

"Send my love." Tikal says.

Tails nods.

"I will, thanks." Tails says, then heads off.

He never did find Sonic. Once he gave up, him and the boys cleaned up the old workshop. It needed it after three years. He also is going to start going there a lot more, work on a few things there. It may hold some bad memories, but it hold a lot of good ones too. He wants to do more there. Go back to his old roots, work on the Tornado and the X-Tornado. He made it home to see Sonette in the kitchen. Tails quickly hid the roses behind his back as he closes the door. Sonette looks over and smiles, then saw something behind his back.

"Hey Tails, what are you hiding?" Sonette asks as Tails walks over.

Tails smiles as he pulls his arm back and shows Sonette the roses. Sonette goes into shock.

"I got these for you." Tails whispers.

Sonette smiles as she takes the roses.

"Thank you Tails." Sonette says smiling.

She couldn't stop smiling, this was so sweet of him.

"I'll get them in some water." Sonette says walking off.

Tails chuckles as he walks into the kitchen and got a drink. Sonette walks into the lounge room and sits the vase that has the roses on the coffee table.

"Thanks again Tails." Sonette says walking over.

"You are more than welcome Sonette." Tails says smiling.

"I better start dinner." Sonette says.

Tails walks behind the bench and sits down. Sonette sighs.

"Look Tails, what happened between me and Sonic, I would like to stay like that. I don't want you or anyone else get involved mine and Sonic's fights." Sonette tells him.

Tails looks at her shock.

"He hurt you." Tails says.

"I know, but it is between him and me. Not you or anyone else." Sonette tells him.

Tails shakes his head as he stands up.

"And looked what happened!" Tails shouts.

Sonette looks at him shock as she stops what she was doing.

"Tell me Sonette, what did happen between you and Sonic?" Tails says.

Sonette sighs.

"And don't lie." Tails tells her.

"I heard a knock on the door and Sonic was there." Sonette starts as she closes her eyes.

 _Sonette looks at Sonic shock, which quickly turn into anger as she tries to slam the door close, but Sonic grabs it and pushed it open._

" _Go away Sonic!" Sonette shouts as Sonic walks in._

" _Hear me out." Sonic pleads as he closes the door._

" _No, get out." Sonette says, pushing Sonic who slaps her._

 _Sonette goes into shock as she looks at Sonic, which turned into anger as she punch Sonic twice. Sonic punched her, then wraps his arms and walks forward, slamming Sonette into a wall. Sonette gasp in pain as she grabs Sonic's wrists and Sonic lifts her off the ground._

" _Son-ic." Sonette gasps._

 _She saw so much anger and hatred in Sonic's eyes. She kicks Sonic in the gut, causing Sonic to let her go and walks back._

" _Sonette… I…" Sonic whispers._

 _Sonette stands up, pushing Sonic who grabs her wrists, tight._

" _Let me go!" Sonette tells Sonic who tighten his grip._

" _Why can't you listen?" Sonic asks._

 _Sonette looks at him shock, remembering she says those same words to him._

" _I…" Sonette whispers._

 _Sonic shakes his head._

" _When did you ever listen to me?" Sonette asks._

 _Sonic lets her go and walks out, slamming the door behind him._

"And that's it. I tried to start dinner and you showed up." Sonette says.

Tails sighs.

"As I said, stay out of it." Sonette tells him as she went back to dinner.

Tails walks over and grabs Sonette who turns around to face Tails.

"He almost killed you." Tails says.

"Tails, please." Sonette pleads.

Tails sighs.

"I see this as karma for almost killing him years ago." Sonette admits.

"He still had no right to do this." Tails says.

Sonette sighs.

"I doesn't matter Tails." Sonette whispers as she went back to making dinner.

"After everything he has done to us, you stand here and defend him." Tails says.

Sonette goes into shock as she stops what she was doing and turns around.

"Well unlike you I learn to let things to!" Sonette shouts.

"And that is your problem! You let people walk all over you!" Tails shouts.

"Is it now?!" Sonette shouts as she walks off.

"Don't you dare walk away on me!" Tails shouts as he turns around.

Sonette stops.

"You are as bad as Sonic!" Sonette shouts.

"Don't compare me to that bastard!" Tails tells her.

"Get out! Now!" Sonette tells him.

"You are a stupid whore!" Tails shouts.

Sonette looks at him shock which quickly turn into anger.

"Get out now Miles Prower!" Sonette shouts. "I hate you!" Sonette then screams.

Tails shakes his head.

"And I hate you too Sonette, you worthless bitch!" Tails shouts.

He then walks out, slamming the door close. Sonette then goes into shock, realising what she has done. Sonette drops down to her knees and breaks down in tears.

"What have I done?" Sonette asks herself.

She was alone. She lost Tails. She had nothing. Sonette wraps her arms around herself. She was lost.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails made it to Knuckles' and Tikal's place, knocking on the door. It swings open and Tails saw Tikal standing there.

"What's wrong?" Tikal asks worried as Knuckles walks over.

"Sonette and I, we got into a fight. I could use a place to crash for the night." Tails replies.

"Come on in." Tikal says walking back.

Tails smiles as he walks in.

"Could you call Teagan? I don't have my phone and anything. I don't like the idea of Sonette being alone. She could use someone there" Tails asks.

"I got it." Tikal says, walking off.

Tails sighs. Knuckles closes the door, then leads Tails into the lounge room.

"Talk to me Tails." Knuckles says.

"I messed up so bad." Tails admits. "She hates me, I called her some mean names." Tails admits.

"Start from the beginning." Knuckles tells him.

Tails nods.


	15. Chapter 15

Tails wakes up to Knuckles calling his name. Tails got up as Knuckles runs with a panic look on his face. Tails looks at him worried. Something happened. Something bad happened.

"Tails, get ready, we have to get to the hospital." Knuckles tells him.

"What is going on?" Tails asks, putting his gloves and socks on.

"Sonette tried to kill herself, she tried to OD on sleeping pills." Knuckles replies.

Tails felt his heart drop. He wanted to be sick. Tails runs off and Knuckles follows him. Tails grabs his shoes as Tikal runs over.

"We have to go." Tikal says.

Knuckles nods. Tails runs off, not waiting around. He had to get there and fast. He made it to the hospital and saw Crystal working at the main desk. Crystal saw him and takes a deep breath as Knuckles and Tikal runs in.

"This way." Crystal says.

They head off. They came to Sonette's room to see Amy and Teagan standing by it. Sonette was still unconscious. Tails runs over and looks at Sonette.

"Tails." Teagan whispers.

"This is my fault." Tails whispers.

Teagan walks over to him.

"No Tails, it isn't." Teagan assures him.

"You don't understand Teagan." Tails says.

Teagan looks at him worried.

"Tails, what happened?" Amy asks.

"We got into a fight over Sonic. I said things, bad things and walked out." Tails explains.

"Tails, this still isn't your fault." Teagan tells him.

Tails close his eyes.

"Teagan, Amy." Tikal whispers, then walks out with Knuckles.

Amy and Teagan follows. Tails opens her eyes and looks at Sonette who moans as she slowly opens her eyes. Tails grabs Sonette's hand with both of his and Sonette slowly looks over. Tails has tears in his eyes.

"Sonette." Tails cries.

"T-Tails." Sonette whispers.

Tails nods.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Tails says.

Sonette sighs.

"I never should have said those horrible things. I didn't mean any of them. I swear. You mean so much to me Sonette." Tails explains.

Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs as she let her ears fold back and looks away.

"My fault." Sonette whispers.

Tails looks at her.

"No Sonette, it isn't. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Tails tells her.

Sonette looks at him.

"I started that fight, I called you… those names and I walked out. I should have stayed. I never should have left you like that." Tails explains.

Tails then saw Sonette's left arm bandage.

"I understand if you want to move out." Sonette whispers.

Tails looks at her shock. That has even come to mind.

"I deserve to be alone." Sonette whispers.

"No Sonette, you don't deserve to be alone. I am not going anywhere." Tails tells her.

Sonette looks at him shock.

"I will never leave you Sonette." Tails tells her with tears running down his face.

"Tails." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes.

She moans as she sits up a bit. Tails looks at her, then push himself up and wraps his arms around Sonette's neck. Sonette lies back down with Tails lying on top of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sonette cries as she wraps her arms around Tails.

"It's okay Sonette." Tails whispers.

Sonette looks at Tails who looks up at her. Tails then got up and wipes his eyes. Sonette sighs as she wipes her eyes. Then Teagan, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal and Rouge walks in.

"Thank goodness." Teagan says, walking over.

Amy, Knuckles and Tikal walks to the other side of the while Rouge stood at the foot. Sonette sighs.

"You gave us all quiet a scared." Amy says.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"It's okay Sonette, you are going to be okay now." Amy tells her.

Sonette opens her eyes.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I would like to be alone." Sonette replies softly as she closes her eyes.

"I'll stay, as you said Teagan, you need to clean up Sonette's place." Amy explains.

Tails looks at Teagan worried.

"Tails, come on. I would like your help with this." Teagan tells him as she walks out.

Tails follows with Tikal and Knuckles close behind.

"We will tell the others." Tikal says.

Teagan nods.

"I have already called Fire, told him not to come in but to tell James." Teagan says.

"That's good." Tikal says.

Tails sighs.

"Come on Tails, I'm going to need your help." Teagan tells him.

Tails nods. The pair heads off and Teagan looks at Tails worried. Tails was lost in his thoughts.

"Tails." Teagan says.

Tails looks at her.

"Tell me what happened." Teagan says.

Tails looks away.

"We got into a fight over Sonic." Tails starts.

Tails explains everything.

He can't lie to her. Deep down he is scared on how Teagan will react. After all it was his fault. Once he was done, he takes a deep breath as he looks at Teagan who sighs.

"I see." Teagan whispers. "Sonette cares about you Tails, more than you think and I guess when you walked out, she realises what she has done. I guess she thought she lost you, like she lost Sonic. Sonette says she is doing fine when it comes to her depression, but I know it is a lie." Teagan explains.

Tails looks at Teagan shock, then sighs.

"So if I didn't walk out, do you think Sonette would have done this?" Tails asks.

"It doesn't matter." Teagan replies.

Tails looks at her.

"What happened, happened. We just have to help Sonette get through this." Teagan tells him.

Tails nods. They made it the apartment and Tails looks around. He saw the roses he brought Sonette are all over the kitchen floor and the vase has been smashed. Tails then saw blood and looks at Teagan.

"So her left arm, did she cut that up or was it because she broke the vase?" Tails asks.

"She cut herself, they were deep. She needed stitching." Teagan replies softly.

Tails shakes his head as he got to work on cleaning. He threw the roses in the pin, they were out of water too long and he didn't want to keep them. Teagan was in the lounge room, cleaning there. Once Tails was done, he took the rubbish out and made sure everything was done. Teagan looks at Tails worried.

"Talk to me Tails." Teagan tells him.

"There is nothing to talk about." Tails says as he finished cleaning.

Everything was perfect. Tails looks at Teagan who sighs.

"Knowing Sonette, she will try to get out today. We should get back to her." Teagan tells her.

Tails nods.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonette was working on getting out. She doesn't need to be here. She was getting dress. She walks out and heads off to find Crystal. She found Crystal at the desk working. Crystal looks at Sonette shock, then sighs.

"Are you sure you want to go so soon?" Crystal asks worried.

"I am." Sonette replies.

"Okay, I'll get the paper work." Crystal says walking off.

Sonette sighs as she shakes her head. Then Tails and Teagan walks over.

"Had a feeling once you were alone, you would try to leave." Teagan says.

Sonette looks away. Tails walks over and Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks at Tails.

"I just want to go home." Sonette says as she looks forward.

Crystal walks back with the paper work. Sonette smiles as she takes it and starts filling it out.

"I really wish you stay here." Crystal pleads.

"I can't." Sonette says.

Crystal looks at Teagan, then walks off.

"Crystal is just doing her job." Teagan tells Sonette.

"I know." Sonette says.

Tails sighs. Sonette finished filling out the forms as Crystal walks back.

"Okay, take care and I hope not to see you here anytime soon." Crystal says, grabbing the forms.

Sonette nods. They head off and Sonette yawns. Tails was staring at Sonette.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Tails asks worried.

"Truth be told, I don't know." Sonette replies. "I thought I got passed all of this." Sonette admits.

"Come on, we'll grab a coffee on the way back." Teagan tells her.

Sonette nods. They made it to Sonette's favourite café. Sonette got a large coffee and blueberry muffin while Tails just got a large coffee and Teagan got a large hot chocolate and double chocolate muffin. They sat down at a table and Sonette sighs as she rests one elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. Tails looks at her worried, placing his hand on Sonette's hand that is resting on the table. Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs as she looks away, blushing, and pulls her hand free.

"Sonette." Tails says.

"I'm fine." Sonette assures him.

"Are you?" Teagan asks.

Sonette looks at her.

"What?" Teagan says.

Sonette sighs as she looks down.

"Sonette." Tails whispers.

"I do have one question for you Sonette." Teagan says.

Sonette and Tails looks at her and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Where did you get those sleeping pills from? Why did you have them to begin with?" Teagan asks.

Sonette looks at her shock and looks down as her ears fold back.

"It's a long story." Sonette replies. "Look I don't want to talk about it." Sonette tells Teagan who looks at her worried.

"Sonette, please tell us." Tails pleads.

Sonette sighs. There was no way out of this without admitting what she has been trying to hide.

"I… I have been having troubling sleeping at night. Sometimes I get less than four hours sleep. I went to Dr Quack, asking for help and he gave them to me." Sonette explains.

Tails and Teagan looks at her shock.

"Truth be told; I haven't had a good night sleep in… in four years." Sonette admits.

Teagan sighs.

"Since Sonic left." Teagan whispers and Sonette nods.

"Sonette." Tails whispers. They got their order and Sonette grabs her coffee.

"Well from now on, we find another and more natural way to help you sleep." Teagan tells her.

Sonette nods.

"There is another box in my room, you might want to get rid of that too." Sonette admits.

"I will, I will also be staying with you two." Teagan tells them.

"Good idea." Tails says.

Sonette nods. After they were done, they head back to the apartment. Sonette was a little scared. She is still surprise Tails wants to stay with her. They walk inside and Sonette looks around, then rubs her left arm. Tails looks at her worried.

"Come on." Tails says, walking to the lounge.

Sonette takes a deep breath as she walks over with Teagan. Sonette sits down on the lounge with Tails next to her and Teagan sitting on the coffee table across from Sonette. Sonette looks at Teagan.

"Okay Sonette, can I get you anything?" Teagan asks.

"No." Sonette replies.

Teagan nods as she got up and walk into Sonette's room. Sonette leans back and Tails looks at her.

'How could I let Sonette down in a time like this? She means everything to me and I walked out on her. I have to make this up to her.' Tails thinks, trying to come up with a plan.

Her birthday was coming up, maybe he could get her something special there. The plans.

"Are you okay Tails?" Sonette asks worried.

"Yeah, I just need to work on my plans now we are home." Tails says as he got up.

He walks to his room. Sonette takes her shoes off, then grabs a small pillow and lies down. Tails walks back and smiles as he walks over, setting things up and sits down in front of Sonette's legs.

"Am I in your way?" Sonette asks.

"No, you are fine." Tails replies.

"Good." Sonette whispers, closing her eyes.

Tails started working on a new plan. He had an idea. Teagan then walks over and looks at him worried.

"Starting a new one." Teagan says.

Tails nods, then looks at Sonette. Teagan smiles.

"I see, I better let you get back to work." Teagan whispers as she walks off.

Tails smiles. He has a few ideas on what he wants to do, just getting it down was going to be hard and without Sonette seeing too much. After all, her room is going to be implanted and he doesn't want her to find out yet. It is going to be a surprise. Tails then hears snoring and looks at Sonette. She was asleep. Teagan walks over with a blanket and Tails smiles as he got up, grabbing the blanket and put it on Sonette. Teagan smiles.

"You love her, don't you?" Teagan asks softly.

Tails sighs.

"I do." Tails whispers, looking at Teagan who looks at him shock, but smiles. "But she doesn't… I mean… she is…" Tails whispers, trying to find the right words to say.

"And I know you don't mean like family or friend. You truly love her. You want to protect her." Teagan says walking to the kitchen and Tails follows.

"She doesn't like me like that." Tails whispers.

Teagan looks at him.

"And after this, who knows what will happen between us." Tails admits.

"True." Teagan whispers, then sighs. 'No, I'll let them tell each other. It isn't my place to say anything.' Teagan tells herself.

Teagan smiles.

"We have work to do." Teagan says.

Tails nods.

"We do." Tails whispers, looking at Sonette.

He was going to make this up to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**!Two weeks later!**

The two weeks quickly pass. Teagan only stayed for a week, then went home to work on the surprise party for Sonette. Tails picked out something nice for Sonette and finished the plans, that though he will show her tonight when they are alone. He doesn't want anyone else to find out till after the fact. Tails was making Sonette's breakfast. After all, it was her birthday. He grabs the tray and walks to Sonette's room. Sonette opens her eyes, hearing her door open to see Tails standing there with breakfast. Sonette smiles as she sits up and Tails walks over.

"Happy birthday Sonette." Tails says smiling, sitting her breakfast down.

"Thanks Tails, it looks amazing." Sonette whispers as she grabs the coffee.

"It is the least I can do." Tails says walking out.

He started cleaning up. He isn't allowed to take Sonette to Teagan's and Amy's place till ten. It was 8:30.

'Maybe I should ask Sonette before the party?' Tails thinks.

Once he was done, he grabs the plans and put them on the bench as Sonette walks out with her tray. Tails grabs it and Sonette grabs her cup to make another coffee.

"Again, thanks. It was great." Sonette says.

Tails smiles.

"You're welcome." Tails says as he sits the tray on the sink. Sonette saw the plans and walks over.

"Wow, four bedrooms, five including the master, that is a lot of room." Sonette says, going over the plans.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Tails says walking over, then takes a deep breath.

"Sonette, there is something I want to ask you. I have been wanting to ask you for a while now." Tails tells her, getting nervous.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"When I move out… I… I would like you to move with me." Tails replies.

Sonette looks at him shock.

"I mean you have the master bedroom so you have your own bathroom and-" Tails starts to explain as he looks at Sonette.

He stops, seeing tears in Sonette's eyes. Sonette was staring at the plans.

"I…" Sonette whispers, she was speechless.

Tails place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks at him.

"Why do you want me to live with you? When did you decide you were going to ask me?" Sonette asks.

"A little over a month ago, after that car accident and bashing. I… I just don't want you to be alone any more. I just thought, you could live with me." Tails explains.

Sonette looks at the plans.

"And after what has happened in the last two weeks, I really want you to live with me." Tails adds.

"But… I…" Sonette whispers.

"So what do you say?" Tails asks and Sonette smiles.

"Well I guess it will be okay. I mean, I… well… yeah." Sonette whispers, looking away as she blushes.

Tails smiles.

"Great, we can work on the plans together." Tails says.

Sonette looks at him, then nods.

"Also you should get dress." Tails tells her.

Sonette looks at him.

"Okay." Sonette says walking off.

Tails smiles as his phone started ringing so he grabs it to see it was Teagan. Tails takes a deep breath and answers it.

"Hey Teagan, how is everything going?" Tails asks.

 _"Well, how are you two this morning?" Teagan asks._

"Great, I asked Sonette to move in with me." Tails replies.

 _"And?" Teagan asks._

"She says yes so we are going to work on the plans together." Tails replies.

 _"Well now you just need to bring her here at ten." Teagan explains._

"Yeah, got it." Tails says. "I better go."

 _"Right, see you soon." Teagan says._

Tails hangs up as Sonette walks out, dress and ready.

"So where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"You will have to find out later." Tails replies.

Sonette smiles.

"Do I have time for another coffee?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, we leave around ten." Tails replies.

Sonette nods.

"Okay then." Sonette says, going along with it.

When time came, the pair heads off. Tails grabs Sonette's hand and guides her to Teagan. They made it to the pair, cutting through since it is a short cut, but Sonette stops. Tails stops and looks at her worried, then saw Sonic.

"What is he doing here?" Tails asks.

"I need a moment with him, alone." Sonette tells him, breaking free.

She quickly walks over to Sonic. Sonic takes a deep breath as Sonette walks up to him, standing close.

"Happy birthday sis." Sonette says softly.

"Thanks, and… happy birthday Sonic." Sonette says.

"Another year." Sonic whispers. "What do you have plan?" Sonic asks.

"Just, whatever Tails has plan." Sonette replies.

"Can you meet me at Green Hills Zone, our spot, this afternoon, around four?" Sonic asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies as she looks at him.

Sonette takes a deep breath.

"The night I tried to kill myself, were you there? I woke up and thought I saw you." Sonette asks.

"I was. I was there for the night since Teagan wasn't allowed to stay. I didn't want you to be alone." Sonic replies.

Sonette sighs.

"What happened sis?" Sonic asks.

Sonette looks at Tails. He was staying back.

"I got into a fight with Tails." Sonette starts, looking at Sonic. "It was over you and it got bad. We yelled, he called me names, I told him I hated him, he says he hated me and walked out. I don't remember much after that. It is all a blur. I remember rage and sadness." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry." Sonic whispers.

"Don't be, I should have been stronger." Sonette admits. "Though Tails wants to beat the crap out of you and who knows who else." Sonette warms him.

"Knowing Tails, Knuckles." Sonic says. "I better let you two go. Looks like I am holding you two up." Sonic says, seeing Tails on his phone.

Sonette nods. Sonic place his hands on Sonette's shoulder and kiss Sonette on the forehead, then runs off in a blur. Sonette sighs as she walks to Tails.

"Come on." Sonette says.

Tails nods as the pair started walking.

"So what did he want?" Tails asks.

"Nothing, just wishing me a happy birthday." Sonette replies.

Tails sighs.

"Come on, we are running late." Tails says.

Sonette nods.

"Even though I have no idea what we are running late to." Sonette says.

Tails chuckles.

"Come on." Tails says, grabbing her hand.

He starts walking, dragging Sonette along.


	18. Chapter 18

They made it to Teagan's and Amy's place and Sonette looks at Tails worried. Tails smiles.

"Go on." Tails says.

Sonette sighs as she walks in. Tails follows her and close the door. Sonette walks into the lounge room.

"Surprise!" everyone shouts as the popped out of hiding.

Sonette goes into shock as she looks at Tails. She then looks around. Teagan, Aleena, James, Fire, Vector, Charmy, Espio the Chameleon, Wave, Jet, Storm the Albatross, Amy, Sophia, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Tikal and Knuckles. Sonette chuckles.

"Come on birthday girl." Teagan says.

Sonette walks over. Tails walks back as he watch Teagan and Sonette talk. Then Knuckles walks over.

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

"Sonic showed up." Tails replies walking back.

Knuckles follows.

"What did he want?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know, Sonette talked to him alone and I didn't hear anything." Tails replies.

"I see." Knuckles whispers as Teagan walks over.

"Come on, you two can help bring out the snacks." Teagan tells them as she walks off.

Knuckles and Tails follows her.

"So, when do you two plan start on the big move?" Teagan asks.

"What?" Knuckles asks curious.

"He is ask Sonette to move in with him when he gets his house built." Teagan replies.

"That's nice of you." Knuckles says and Tails chuckles.

"I just do want her to be alone. I am so glade she said yes." Tails tells them. "And it takes time Teagan." Tails adds.

Teagan smiles.

"Right, but I am so happy she said yes." Teagan admits.

Tails smiles as Amy and Sophia walks in.

"Come on, we food out here." Amy says.

Tails nods as they got the snacks out. Sonette was talking to Vanilla.

"Just take it slow." Vanilla tells Sonette who nods.

"I will, I promise." Sonette says as Rouge walks over.

"How are you feeling?" Rouge asks.

"I am fine." Sonette replies. "A little sore, but I am fine."

"How are things between you and Tails?" Rouge asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

"You are going to miss him when he leaves." Rouge says.

"Well, Tails offered me to stay with him when he rebuilds." Sonette tells them as she goes red.

Rouge looks at her shock and chuckles.

"Someone has a crush." Rouge whispers.

"Shut it." Sonette whispers.

"I see, you don't have the confidence to tell him." Rouge says.

"It's… it's complicated." Sonette says. "Plus, I don't know is he likes me like that." Sonette whispers.

"Just, see how things go." Rouge tells her.

Sonette nods. Then Teagan walks over with a plastic cup of cola.

"Here you go Sonette, you get a beer after lunch." Teagan tells her.

"Deal." Sonette says, grabbing it.

Teagan walks off.

"So, did you have any ideas this was going to happen?" Rouge asks.

"No, I thought I was going to stay home till Tails says I should get dress. I had no idea this was plan, I was confused." Sonette admits.

Rouge smiles.

"Well you deserve this." Vanilla says as Amy and Sophia walks over.

"She is right." Sophia adds.

"I guess, it is amazing, and it has been a while since I had a party." Sonette admits.

"Just relax." Amy says.

Sonette nods.

"That sounds like fun." Sonette admits as music started playing.

"Come on." Sophia says, grabbing her hand.

The pair heads off.

"Oh, let's do the presents!" Cream shouts.

"What, you didn't have to get me anything." Sonette says.

"Sit." Sophia tells her.

Sonette sits on the lounge.

"I mean it." Sonette says.

"Just shut up." Sophia tells her.

Sonette sighs as she sits her drink on the coffee table.

"Okay, here you go Sonette." Wave says, handing a card over.

Sonette opens it and reads it, then smiles.

"Thanks Wave." Sonette says.

"And here." Wave says handing the large basket over.

Sonette goes into shock, then smiles. A bath gift set. It has body lotion, bubble bath, bath salt, two bath bomb and two candles.

"Thanks Wave." Sonette says.

Wave smiles.

"You're welcome." Wave says as Sonette sits the basket on the floor.

"Here you go." Aleena says, handing a card and gift bag.

Sonette reads the card and smiles. Then then then pulls out a bottle of rum.

"Thanks." Sonette says.

"I remember you liking this one." Aleena says.

Sonette sits the bottle on the floor. Fire then walks over with a wrapped present and card. He hands the card over first. Sonette smiles as she grabs it and opens it to see money. 100 dollars.

"Fire!" Sonette yells.

Fire smiles.

"And here." Fire says, handing the gift over.

Sonette looks at it shock. It was heavy. Sonette quickly ripped it open to see it was a 38-ratchet tool set.

"Now stop trying to take mine." Fire tells her.

Sonette giggles.

"Yeah, I will. This is just what I needed." Sonette admits as she sits it down on the coffee table with the card and money on top.

Charmy walks over and holds out a card.

"This is also from Vector and Espio." Charmy says.

"Thank you." Sonette says smiling as she takes the card.

She opens it to see 200 dollars.

"Wow, thanks boys." Sonette says smiling.

"You're welcome." Vector says.

Sonette smiles as she sits the card and money on Fire's card.

"Again, you didn't have to do all this." Sonette tells everyone.

"My turn." Rouge says walking over with a large card, then hands it over.

Sonette smiles as she takes it and opens it to see reservation for a table for two at the Red Dragon.

"Rouge, this is… um…" Sonette whispers.

Rouge chuckles.

"Who am I going to take?" Sonette asks.

Rouge smiles.

"I don't know, maybe Tails." Rouge replies, walking back.

"I hate you." Sonette says, sitting the card on the coffee table. 'That sounds like a good idea though.' Sonette thinks.

"Okay, here you go." Teagan says, walking over with a card and gift bag.

Teagan hands the card over first and Sonette opens it.

"Ah, thanks Teagan." Sonette says as she sits the card on the coffee table.

"And here." Teagan says, handing the gift bag over.

Teagan walks back. Sonette goes into shock, pulling out a whisky.

"Teagan! I should kill you!" Sonette shouts.

"I know, but that's why you love me." Teagan says.

Sonette sits the whisky on the coffee table.

"That is a good bottle of whisky." Scourge says as Fiona walks over with a card.

"Here." Fiona says, handing the card over.

Sonette smiles as she opens it and reads it.

"Thanks Fiona, Scourge." Sonette says, sitting the card down.

"And here, another bottle of alcohol for you." Scourge says, handing over a bottle of rum.

"Oh yes, I am getting drunk tonight." Sonette says.

Fiona chuckles.

"While we are on the subject of alcohol." James says, walking over with a carton of beer. "It is open because there is a six pack in the fridge." James explains.

"Thanks James." Sonette says as James sits the carton down by her feet.

"And here if your card of course." James says, handing the card over.

Sonette chuckles as she takes it, opening it and reads it.

"Again, thanks." Sonette says, sitting the card onto the coffee table.

Blaze then walks over with a gift bag.

"Here." Blaze says, holding it out.

Sonette smiles, taking it.

"Thanks." Sonette says, pulling out the card.

She opens it, then smiles as she reads it over, then pulls out two music cases.

"Oh cool, thanks Blaze, Silver." Sonette says smiling.

"You're welcome." Silver says smiling.

Jet then walks over and hands a card over.

"Thanks." Sonette says smiling, then opens it to see 100 dollars. "Wow, thanks Jet, Storm." Sonette says.

"We didn't know what to get you." Jet admits as he walks back to Wave.

"A card alone would have been enough." Sonette tells her. "Again, thanks."

"You're welcome." Jet says smiling.

Sophia smiles as she walks over with a bag.

"Here." Sophia says, handing over the bag.

Sonette grabs the card, opening it and reads it. Sonette smiles, then pulls out a box. Sonette looks at Sophia, then opens the box to see two wine glasses.

"Nice." Sonette says smiling.

"I hoped you like them." Sophia says smiling.

Sonette sits the glasses and cad on the coffee table.

"They are amazing, I needed some wine glasses." Sonette admits.

Amy then walks over with a card and small wrapped box. She hands them over. Sonette chuckles. She opens the cards first and smiles. She then sits the card down. Sonette then unwraps the gift to see it was perfume and her favourite too, Gold Door.

"I notice you were running out. I know how much you love it." Amy says.

Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, thanks Amy." Sonette says smiling as she sits it on the coffee table.

Tikal then walks over with a bag and hands it to Sonette. Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette says, pulling the card out as Tikal walks back to Knuckles.

Sonette opens it and smiles. She then looks in the bag to see four books in a box. Sonette smiles as she pulls it out.

"You remembered." Sonette whispers.

She wanted this series for a while now.

"Of course, I did." Tikal says.

Sonette smiles. Cream then walks over with a card, a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers. Sonette smiles as she takes the card the flowers.

"Mum and I picked them out." Cream says.

"They are amazing." Sonette whispers.

"I'll put them in water." Teagan says, walking over.

Sonette hands the bouquet over. Teagan then walks off as Sonette takes the card and chocolate.

"Thanks Cream, Vanilla." Sonette says smiling.

Cream walks back. Sonette opens the card and smiles.

"Okay Tails, you are the last one." Amy says smiling.

Sonette looks at Tails who was holding a small box. He looked nervous. Sonette sits the card and chocolate on the table as Tails walks over.

"Here is the card." Tails says, handing the card over.

Sonette takes it, then opens it and reads it.

"Thanks." Sonette says, sitting the card down.

Teagan then walks back and stands behind Sonette.

"Here." Tails says, handing the box over.

Sonette opens the box and goes into shock. It was a gold necklace with two gold dolphin in a shape of a circle with what look like diamond in the middle.

"And?" Teagan asks.

Sonette looks at Tails. She was speechless.

"She loves it." Sophia says smiling.

"That is so cool Tails." Wave says, walking over.

"Pass it here." Teagan says.

Sonette nods, handing it over. Teagan puts it on Sonette who smiles.

"It's amazing Tails." Sonette says.

Tails smiles.

"Plus, with that little gift this morning from you, I think you have spoiled her Tails." Knuckles says.

Tails looks at him shock.

"What did you get?" Wave asks.

"Tails ask me, when he rebuilds his house, to move in with him." Sonette replies.

Everyone looks at them shock.

"That is so sweet of you Tails." Tikal says.

Tails chuckles.

"Come on, let's clean up and get lunch done." Teagan tells them.

Sonette went to stand up, but Teagan grabs her and pushed her down before she could get up.

"Not you birthday girl." Teagan tells her.

Sonette sighs. Tails puts all the cards and money into Tikal's gift bag. Sonette smiles.

"I'll take them to my room." Amy says, grabbing a few with Tikal's, Wave's and Rouge's help.

Tails sits down next to Sonette who smiles.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette says.

Tails smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonette was sitting with the girls, eating cake and talking. She was having so much fun and the most fun she has had in a very long time. Teagan told the others how Sonette feels about Tails.

"So are you going to tell him?" Blaze asks.

Sonette sighs.

"Not yet." Sonette replies.

Rouge shakes her head.

"He cares about you." Amy says.

Sonette sighs as she leans back.

"There is a lot on my plate at the moment." Sonette whispers.

"Come on Sonette, you have the right to be happy." Teagan tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"And don't say otherwise." Teagan adds.

Sonette chuckles as she got up and walks into the kitchen. She looks at the cake and smiles, they got a large rectangle sponge cake with cream in the middle, purple and white icing with her name written in fancy writing. There was still some left. Sonette smiles as she cuts another peace as Tails walks in.

"Hey." Sonette says as she moves back and starts eating.

"Hey." Tails says walking over.

He gets another peace.

"Have you had fun?" Tails asks.

Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I have." Sonette replies.

Tails smiles.

"That is good." Tails says.

Sonette nods as she looks at the time. It was 3:41pm.

"You okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, time has gone pass really fast." Sonette admits as she looks at Tails who chuckles.

"Yeah, it has today." Tails says.

Tails takes a deep breath.

"Earlier, with Sonic, what did he really want?" Tails asks.

"I told you Tails, he just wanted to say happy birthday." Sonette tells him.

Tails sighs.

"Tails, just drop it, okay." Sonette tells him as she finished her cake.

She then sits the plate down and walks off. She then runs into James who quickly place his hands on Sonette's shoulder.

"Sorry James." Sonette quickly says.

"It's okay Blue, be careful." James says and Sonette nods.

"Right, sorry." Sonette says as she walks into the lounge room.

Knuckles then walks over.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah, a little tired." Sonette replies. "Um, I have to do something, can you cover for me?" Sonette asks.

"Sure." Knuckles replies. "Where are you going?" Knuckles asks.

"I rather not tell you. It's personal." Sonette replies.

Knuckles nods.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers, then heads off, hoping no one saw her. She runs to hers and Sonic's spot. It is on a cliff with the view of the ocean where the sun sets. She made it there to see Sonic already there. Sonic turns around and smiles.

"I'm here." Sonette says as Sonic walks up to her.

"Yeah." Sonic whispers.

"So, what do you want? I can't stay long. I have Knuckles covering for me." Sonette asks.

"To talk, the right way this time." Sonic replies.

Sonette sighs.

"I know you and Tails hate me and I hate myself because the way I hurt you two." Sonic admits.

"You left Sonic. We tried to find you, but you were gone." Sonette says.

Sonic takes a deep breath.

"And I understand if you two can never forgive me." Sonic admits.

"It's going to take time Sonic." Sonette tells him as she cross her arms. "Wounds may heal, but scars remain forever." Sonette says.

Sonic nods.

"Maybe I can try to make it up to everyone." Sonic admits.

"No one says you couldn't." Sonette tells him, then takes his hand.

Sonic looks at her and Sonette smiles. This was her chance to get her brother back.

"Come back to me." Sonette says.

"I don't know." Sonic whispers.

"I'm sure there is some cake left. I can make a coffee. We can talk more there." Sonette explains.

Sonic nods.

"Yeah, I guess that will be great." Sonic says.

"Come on." Sonette says.

The pair heads to Teagan's and Amy's place. Sonette looks at Sonic who takes a deep breath.

"Not a word." Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. They walk inside and everyone looks at them shock. Sonette grabs Sonic and they walk into the kitchen.

"They all hate me." Sonic whispers as Sonette puts the kettle on.

"Don't worry about it at the moment." Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. Sonette cut two pieces of cake, then grabs two plastic plate and puts a piece on each.

"Cake." Sonette offers.

Sonic smiles as he takes it.

"Thanks." Sonic whispers.

Sonette smiles. Then the others walks in and Sonette sighs. Sonic kept his eyes on Sonette.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"I invited him so we can talk." Sonette replies.

"And where the hell have you been?" Teagan asks, walking over.

Sonic takes a deep breath. Amy then walks over and Sonic looks at her, then back at Sonette.

"Eggman hasn't been since in the last four years either. Do you know anything?" Sonette asks.

"Eggman has been working on improving his robots. That much I know. Why on the other hand, I have no idea." Sonic replies.

"To build an unstoppable army." Tails says walking over.

"Stronger robots, ones we can't destroy." Knuckles adds.

"I have been watching in for the last four years." Sonic admits. "And no, I am not making any excuses on why I was gone for four years. I have none. I never should have done that." Sonic explains.

"Teagan, Tails." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, we need to find out what Eggman is doing." Tails says.

"He has a mine on the other side of the word, in a place called Nookway. Eggman has destroyed the nearby town and turn the whole place into a mine. What he is digging up, I don't know. I never got close enough." Sonic explains.

"It can't be good though." Amy says.

"We will work it out tomorrow." Teagan tells them.

"I better go." Sonic says, sitting the cake down.

He walks off. Sonette quickly sits hers down and follows him. They made it outside and Sonette grabs Sonic. Sonic turns around and Sonette sighs.

"Enjoy your night sis, promise me you will." Sonic tells her.

Sonette smiles as she lets him go.

"I will, drop by tomorrow you jerk." Sonette tells him as she pushed him.

"I will." Sonic says, then runs off in a blur.

Sonette walks back in.

"What a way to wreck the party." Knuckles says as Fiona walks over.

"I think I would like my first beer now." Sonette says.

Fiona smiles.

"Come on, the party must live on." Fiona says walking off.

Sonette enjoyed the rest of her night, getting a little drunk. Teagan, Amy and Knuckles helps Tails get Sonette and her gifts home. Sonette was unable to walk on her own.

"But one more." Sonette whines.

"No more." Teagan tells her.

Tails sighs.

"Come on." Tails says, guiding Sonette into her room.

Tails turns around and Sonette walks forwards, then almost falls down but Tails grabs her. Sonette was blushing. Tails sighs, then goes red, realising he has his hands on her breasts. Tails quickly moved his hands on her should and Sonette rest her forehead on top of Tails' head.

"Sonette." Tails whispers.

Sonette then kiss Tails on the lips and Tails goes into shock. Sonette breaks the kiss.

"Tails." Sonette whispers smiling.

"Come on." Tails says, helping Sonette lay down.

He then takes her shoes up and pulls the covers up. Sonette was lying on her side. She passed out as soon as she hit the mattress. Tails sighs as he walks out to see Teagan alone.

"Knuckles and Amy are heading off. Knuckles says he will walk Amy home for me." Teagan says, then saw something was wrong. "What is it Tails?" Teagan asks worried.

"Uh, Sonette kissed me." Tails replies.

Teagan looks at him shock.

"Oh my." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sure it is because she is drunk." Tails says.

Teagan chuckles.

"Well yeah, she has kissed me a lot over the years." Teagan admits. "I still can't believe Sonic showed up." Teagan whispers.

Tails sighs.

"I guess Sonic wanted to meet Sonette alone someone and she convinced him to come over." Tails explains.

"That sounds right." Teagan says. "Rouge is going to call Shadow to double check everything." Teagan says.

"Good idea." Tails says.

"Just, get some rest and keep and an ear on Sonette. She is normally good once she passes out, but I haven't seen Sonette this drunk in two years." Teagan explains.

"Got it." Tails says. "Do you want to crash here? I don't like the idea of you walking home at this hour." Tails asks, worried about Teagan's safety.

"I'll be fine, I'm meeting up with Rouge at the park." Teagan replies. "Thanks though, you're a good man Tails." Teagan says.

Tails smiles. Teagan walks out and Tails locks up. He then checks on Sonette who was still fast asleep.

'Let's hope she stays like that.' Tails thinks, going to bed himself.

He'll shower tomorrow morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonette wakes up to the shower going. Sonette moans as she sits up and sighs. She doesn't remember what happened last night. Not much after Sonic left. She doesn't even remember coming home. Sonette sighs as she got up and walks out. She could hear Tails in the shower. Sonette sighs as she starts making a coffee. She needs one. She want to know what she did last night. Sonette sighs.

'Man I feel like crap.' Sonette thinks.

She sighs as she heard the water turn off. She grabs her coffee, then turns around as Tails walks out and smiles.

"Oh morning Sonette." Tails says.

Sonette smiles.

"Morning Tails." Sonette says.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asks, walking over.

"Fine, don't remember much last night. I don't even remember how I got home." Sonette admits.

Tails chuckles.

"That's okay, Teagan, Knuckles, Amy and I help you home." Tails says. 'Good, she doesn't remember kissing me.' Tails then thinks.

Sonette then takes a deep breath.

"I know what I am like when I am drunk, did I do anything stupid?" Sonette asks.

"Not really, don't worry about it." Tails replies.

Sonette chuckles.

"That's good." Sonette whispers.

"Why don't you get have a shower after your coffee." Tails says, making his coffee.

"Good idea." Sonette whispers as she walks into her room.

Tails sighs.

'Man, she is a hand full. How did Teagan do it?' Tails thinks.

Then Sonette walks out, sitting the coffee mug on the bench and walks into the bathroom. Tails smiles, taking a sip of his coffee. He heard the shower turn on and Tails takes a deep breath. He then heard a knock on the door. Tails walks over and opens it to see Teagan.

"Hey Tails." Teagan greets.

"Oh hey Teagan. Come on in." Tails says walking back.

Teagan walks in.

"Did Sonette remember the kiss?" Teagan asks.

"No, she doesn't even remember coming home." Tails replies as they walk into the kitchen.

"Should have saw that coming." Teagan says.

"I don't want her to find out either." Tails tells Teagan.

Teagan nods.

"Of course, I understand." Teagan says.

Tails smiles.

"Thanks." Tails says as Teagan starts making herself a tea.

"Anyway, any ideas when Sonic will show up?" Teagan asks.

"None." Tails replies.

Teagan sighs.

"I don't know what to think." Tails admits.

"Just hear him out, for Sonette." Teagan tells him.

Tails nods. Then Sonette walks out dressed and yawns.

"Oh, hey Teagan." Sonette whispers, walking over.

"How are you feeling?" Teagan asks as she finished her tea, then walks back.

"A little tried, but I am fine now I had that shower." Sonette replies as she makes another coffee.

"I know it was your birthday, but did you have to get that drunk." Teagan says.

Sonette chuckles.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

Tails chuckles.

"Anyway, tonight we should work on the blueprints." Tails says.

Sonette nods.

"Are you two going to tell Sonic?" Teagan asks. "That you two are going to be living together." Teagan adds.

"He doesn't need to know." Sonette replies as she finished making her coffee.

They then heard a knock on the door. Sonette walks over and answers it to see it was Sonic.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Hey." Sonic whispers.

Sonette walks back and Sonic walks in. Teagan takes a deep breath.

"Hey Sonic." Teagan says.

"Teagan." Sonic says.

Tails sighs.

"Tails." Sonic then says.

"Sonic." Tails says.

Sonette sighs as she closes the door. Teagan and Tails walks into the lounge room. Sonette hands her coffee to Sonic, then walks into the kitchen to make another one. Sonic follows her.

"Sonette." Sonic says.

Sonette turns around, then sighs. Sonic was, for once, taller than her, not by much though. Sonic sighs as he looks into his sisters eyes.

"I didn't realise you were taller than me till now." Sonette admits.

"Yeah, it is weird." Sonic says.

Sonette nods.

"Are you going to keep comparing their heights or are we going to get to work?" Teagan asks.

Sonette sighs as she looks over.

"She is right." Tails adds.

Sonette quickly makes her coffee, then walks over to the lounge room area with Sonic close behind.

"Anyway, Rouge sent me an email with all the intel they had on Eggman and what he has been doing. That mine Sonic, it is a titanium mine. One of the strongest metal, but not the strongest thank goodness. Eggman is using this and some other metal to make his robots. He has also ungraded his weapons system which is starting to scare me. Shadow believes Eggman is planning an all scale attack. We just don't know when. We are watching, and they are trying to slow him down. Though it is believed Eggman wants the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Teagan explains.

Sonic sighs.

"Well the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are locked in my hidden room at my workshop. No way could he pick up their energy up, I made sure they were well hidden." Tails tells them.

"Good." Sonic says.

"This is kinder scary." Sonette admits as she walks back to the kitchen.

"Sonette." Sonic says.

"Oh come on Sonic, you remember what Eggman put me through. All the experiments. All the pain." Sonette tells him as she turns around.

"That is true. I am going to head to Tails' workshop and find out more there." Teagan says standing up. "Is that okay with you Tails?" Teagan then asks.

"Yeah, you know you can go there whenever you need to." Tails tells her.

Teagan walks to the kitchen, sitting her cup down and walks off.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Sonic says, finishing the coffee, then sits the cup down.

He walks out. Tails got up and walks over.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I am fine." Sonette replies. "I have been thinking, we only need four bedrooms, not five." Sonette says.

Tails chuckles.

"Of course." Tails says.

Sonette smiles.

"We'll work something out." Tails then says.

Sonette nods.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonette and Tails were heading to Mystic Ruins to help Teagan out. Sonette was looking up some deigns for the house. Tails and her agree to start a new plan together. Sonette yawns and takes a break as the train stops. They walked out and Sonette looks at the sky. It was a clear day.

"Come on." Tails says.

Sonette nods as the pair started walking.

"I hope we can get this done fast. I don't want to waste him here." Sonette admits.

"Same." Tails says smiling.

Sonette smiles. They made it to the workshop and Sonette looks around.

"I can't believe it has been over three years since I walked in here." Sonette admits as Teagan walks upstairs.

"Sonic is planting bombs at the mine." Teagan says.

"Take a break." Sonette tells Teagan who nods as she walks out.

Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Just thinking." Sonette replies, walking into the lounge room.

Tails follows her.

"This is strange." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, come on." Tails says.

Sonette turns around. Tails walks off and Sonette follows him. They head down stairs and Sonette smiles as she walks to the Tornado. Tails walks over and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Why did you stop coming here?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I guess I just lost all reason to come when Sonic ran off. I wish I didn't stop now." Tails explains.

Sonette smiles.

"Same." Sonette whispers.

They then heard an explosion and felt the ground shack. Sonette looks around scared.

"Come on!" Tails shouts, grabbing Sonette's hand.

He quickly drags her upstairs. As they made it up, Sonette trips and Tails stops, looking back. Sonette goes to get up, but a beam falls and pins her down. Sonette cries out in pain, feeling it land on her back. Tails runs over and tries to move it.

"It is no use Tails, just run!" Sonette shouts.

"No!" Tails shouts as Sonic runs in. "Sonic!" Tails shouts.

Sonic runs over to help him move the beam as Teagan runs in. Teagan runs to Sonette.

"Pull her out!" Sonic shouts.

Teagan nods as she grabs Sonette's hands. Sonic and Tails lift the beam and Teagan manages to pull Sonette out. They all ran out and down stairs. Sonette then drops and sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sonette." Teagan says, dropping by her.

"I'm fine, just going to bruise." Sonette says as she looks up to see Sonic standing in front of her.

Sonic holds out his hand and Sonette takes it. Sonic pulls Sonette up and Sonette sighs as she looks back. Teagan stands up and looks at the workshop. It was gone.

"Well so much for that." Teagan says.

Tails sighs.

"Ah man." Tails says.

Sonette sighs.

"We better head back." Sonette says, seeing Eggman's ships fly off.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Teagan says.

"We'll go to my place." Sonette says walking off.

Teagan follows. Sonic sighs as he looks at Tails who walks off. Sonic the follows the trio to the train station.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I'll keep an eye on it, if it gets worse, I will go." Sonette explains.

Teagan nods. They got onto the first train. Sonette sat next to Sonic while Teagan and Tails sat across from them. Sonette sighs as she leans into Sonic who looks at her, then smiles.

"Are you okay sis?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Sonette replies.

Sonic chuckles. Sonette closes her eyes and Sonic sighs.

"She has been having trouble sleeping lately." Teagan says.

Sonic looks at her.

"She has been under a lot of pressure, then you showed up and now Eggman." Teagan then explains.

Sonic sighs.

"I can't believe Eggman attacked like that." Sonic admits.

"It is strange." Tails adds.

Sonic sighs. Once back to Station Square, Sonic picks Sonette up and they head to her apartment.

"I'll put the kettle on." Teagan says.

Sonette yawns and stretches, then opens her eyes and Sonic chuckles.

"I need a coffee." Sonette whispers, resting her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"I know you do. You are so lazy Sonette. Acting like you were asleep to Sonic had to carry you home." Teagan says.

Tails chuckles.

"Work, didn't it?" Sonette whispers.

Sonic sighs.

"You haven't change much at all sis." Sonic says, walking to the stools.

He sits Sonette down.

"Maybe a little." Sonette whispers as Tails sits next to her.

"Only a little." Sonic says, walking to the end of the bench and leans against it.

"Man, what a day." Teagan says.

Sonette yawns.

"Knock knock!" they heard Amy shout.

Sonette looks over as Amy and Sophia walks in.

"Oh, hey you two." Sonette greets as Amy closes the door.

Sonette looks at Sonic who was looking the other way. Amy and Sophia sits down.

"So what's going on?" Amy asks.

"Just making teas and coffees." Teagan replies. "Want on?" Teagan then asks.

"A tea would be amazing." Sophia says.

"Yeah, please." Amy says.

Teagan nods as she starts making everyone their drinks.

"So what happened?" Sophia asks, seeing the state Sonette and Tails are in.

"My workshop got destroyed." Tails replies.

Sophia and Amy looks at him shock.

"What happened?" Amy asks worried.

"Eggman." Tails replies.

"Are you four okay?" Sophia asks.

"We are fine." Tails replies. "Though Sonette had a beam fall on her back." Tails adds.

Amy and Sophia looks at Sonette worried and Sonette looks at Sonic.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"Yet a beam fell on you. You should be in the hospital!" Amy tells her.

"I hate hospitals." Sonette says crossing her arms and face forwards.

"I'm calling Crystal at least. To make sure." Sophia says standing up.

She walks to Sonette's room, so Sonette couldn't stop her. Sonette sighs.

"She is right." Tails says, speaking up.

Sonette looks at him.

"It did look like it hurt." Tails adds.

"Yeah, well I told you to run. Dummy." Sonette says.

"There was no way I going to leave you." Tails tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"If didn't Sonic showed up, you could have been trapped as well. If you made it out and help didn't arrive, you could at least do something out there." Sonette explains.

Tails sighs. Sonic walks over and tap Sonette on the head. Sonette moans in pain as she place her hands on her head. Sonic use to do this to her all the time.

"You shouldn't be so stupid Sonette." Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

"Tails made the right choice." Sonic adds.

Tails looks at him shock, then smiles.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me." Sonette whines as Sophia walks out.

"Crystal is on her way. She has today off luckily." Sophia says as she sits down.

"Why did you call her on her day off?" Sonette asks.

"Shut it." Sophia tells her as Teagan hands everyone their drinks. "Thank you." Sophia says.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonette says as she tries to grabs her but stops as she gasps in pain.

"Sonette." Tails says worried.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, can I look at your back?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, please do." Sonette replies.

Sonic pulls the back of Sonette's shirt up as Tails stands up. They saw a large bruise.

"There is a bruise coming up." Sonic says, running his hand over it.

"Already?" Sonette says shock.

"We should get her to the hospital." Teagan says worried.

"Crystal is on her way. We will ask Crystal what to do." Sonic says, pulling Sonette's shirt back down.

He walks next to her and grabs her coffee, then hands it over.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

Sonic walks over and grabs his.

"Fine." Teagan says.

Sonette smiles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Besides, I'm fine." Sonette says.

"I rather have Crystal say so first." Teagan tells her.

Sonette sighs.

"Fine." Sonette whispers.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"That was quick." Sonette says as Sophia got up.

She walks over, opening the door and Crystal walks in.

"Thank you for coming." Sophia greets as she closes the door.

"It's okay." Crystal says. "You, coffee table." Crystal tells Sonette who looks at Sonic.

Sonic sits his coffee down as Tails grabs Sonette's coffee and sits it down. Sonic then picks Sonette up and carries her to the coffee table, sitting her down. Sonette lies down on her belly as Crystal walks over.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Crystal asks.

"Sonette had a beam fall onto her back." Sonic replies.

Crystal look at him shock. Sonic pulls Sonette's shirt up and Crystal sighs.

"This is going to hurt." Crystal warns Sonette who nods.

Crystal then starts putting pressure on Sonette's back between her shoulders and starts going down. Sonette held her breath as she let Crystal go. She knows what Crystal was doing, making sure nothing was broken.

"From what I can tell, there isn't any serious injuries." Crystal says as she finished checking Sonette's back.

"As I said to everyone." Sonette says sitting up, then moans in pain.

"You are just going to hurt a lot." Crystal says.

Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I know." Sonette whispers.

"Just take it easy." Crystal tells her.

Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I will." Sonette whispers.

"Still, thanks again for coming." Teagan says.

Crystal smiles.

"Don't worry. I did say if you guys need me, I am a phone call away." Crystal tells her.

Teagan smiles as she walks over.

"I know." Teagan whispers. "I'll walk you out." Teagan says.

Crystal nods, then the pair walks out. Amy sighs.

"Well at least you are okay." Sophia says.

Sonette nods. Sonic sits down on the lounge room and Sonette looks at him. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She is going to need help getting around. Sonette sighs as she yawns.

"What is it?" Sophia asks.

"Nothing, just a little tired." Sonette replies.

Tails grabs Sonette's coffee, then walks over and hands it to her.

"Thanks." Sonette says smiling.

"You're welcome." Tails says.

Sonette got up and walks over to his coffee. Amy looks at him and sighs.

"Amy." Sonette says.

Amy smiles.

"I'm fine." Amy says.

Sonette sighs. This was going to be a long day.


	22. Chapter 22

**!One week later!**

As the week went on, not much has happened over the week. Sonic has been around a lot more. He has been trying to make up all his wrong he has done in the last four years. Sonette has been trying to get everyone to give Sonic a second chance. It will take time. Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes and sighs as she sits up. It was going to be a slow day. She didn't have plans for today. She didn't want to get up. Tails then walks in with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Tails greets as he walks over.

"You have some explaining to do." Sonette says, grabbing the cup.

Tails looks at Sonette confused.

"In the last week alone, you have been acting strange. Like you want to tell me something, but keeps backing out." Sonette explains.

"Oh that, don't worry about it." Tails says walking out.

In the last week, he wanted to tell Sonette the truth. That he loves her and not as a friend or family, but truly loves her. Every time he talked himself up to do it, he gets nervous and backs out. He wants to tell her so badly. Tails sighs as he starts making breakfast. Sonette then walks out and over to Tails.

"Oh come on Tails. You can't keep lying to me. I will get the truth out of you sooner or later." Sonette says.

Tails sighs.

"Don't worry about it." Tails says and Sonette shakes her head.

"You aren't getting away with that." Sonette tells Tails who sighs. "You know, it hurts that you don't trust me enough to tell me what is wrong." Sonette admits.

"That's not it!" Tails protests.

Sonette sighs.

"It's just… it get… well I don't know how to tell you." Tails explains, getting a little nervous.

Sonette looks at him confused.

"You always get nervous around me. Why? It never used to be like that?" Sonette asks.

"It's… it's…" Tails whispers, then sighs.

That was true. Tails takes a deep breath as he went back to making breakfast and Sonette walks to the other side of the bench and sits down. They have been working on the plans a lot more. She has an idea what she wants for her room. The kitchen is going cost the most as well as the bathrooms. Sonette only recently put in for more hours and is trying to find some more races. Tails of course tried to talk her out of it. He of course lost. Sonette yawns and sighs as she rest her head on the bench.

"Sonette." Tails says worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers. "Been working a lot the last few days." Sonette admits.

Tails sighs.

"That worries me." Tails admits.

Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Just don't overdo it." Tails tells her.

Sonette nods.

"I will." Sonette whispers.

Tails takes a deep breath. Tails finish making breakfast, sliding Sonette's plate over. Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette says.

"You're welcome." Tails says.

After breakfast, Sonette help clean up and went to her room. She drops onto her bed and sighs.

"Sonette." Tails whispers, walking in.

Sonette looks over.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Sonette asks.

Tails sighs as he sits down on Sonette's bed. Sonette sits up and looks at him.

"Tails, not matter what it is, I won't hate your or think any less of you." Sonette tells him.

Tails sighs.

"It's just… I don't have the rights words. I mean before, when I try to tell you, I have everything I want to say but when I try to say them to you, I panic. I… I… I just don't want to lose you." Tails explains.

"Tails, what is going on?" Sonette asks. "Is it the house?" Sonette asks, turning to face him.

Tails looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"No, it has nothing to do with the house." Tails replies. "Well maybe a little, but that's not it." Tails tells her.

Sonette place her hand on Tails' cheek and Tails blushes.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

Tails sighs as he started to get nervous.

"Just say it." Sonette tells him.

"I love you Sonette!" Tails yells, closing his eyes.

Sonette looks at him a little confused.

"I… I don't love as a friend or family, I truly love you." Tails explains.

Sonette looks at him shock.

"I…" Sonette whispers.

Tails opens his eyes.

"I bet you hate me now." Tails says as he stands up.

He goes to walk out, but Sonette quickly got up, grabbing Tails and pulls him back. Tails looks at her shock and Sonette pulls him into a kiss. She had no words to say, not any she thinks are any good to show how much Tails means to her. Tails goes into shock, but slowly relaxed. Sonette breaks the kiss and rest her forehead on Tails who looks at her.

"I… I feel the same Tails." Sonette whispers. "It just, after all that has happened since you moved in, I assume you didn't like me like that. That you either saw me as a friend or sister." Sonette explains.

They then heard a knock on the door and Sonette walks back, then looks down.

"I'll get it." Tails says walking off.

He opens the door to see Sonic.

"Oh hey Sonic, come on in." Tails says, walking back.

Sonic smiles.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic says walking in.

Tails smiles as closes the door. Sonette then walks out, dressed, and smiles.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette greets.

"Is this a bad time?" Sonic asks.

"A little, we were just going to work on the house plans." Sonette replies.

"Well I just drop by to check on things here. I'll catch up tomorrow." Sonic says.

Sonette nods.

"Don't worry, we will be there." Sonette says.

They have made plans with Sonic, lunch out with him.

"See you then." Sonic says walking out.

Tails locks the door and Sonette sighs.

"So what now?" Sonette asks, rubbing her arm.

Tails walks up to her and Sonette looks at him.

"I don't know." Tails replies.

Sonette giggles.

"What?" Tails asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies, then sighs as she looks down. "Why me Tails?" Sonette asks.

"Because you are amazing, kind, caring, smart and beautiful. You were always here. Even when I was barely around, you always came to my aid. You helped me when I was sick, when I lost my house and when I was alone. I… I love you Sonette." Tails explains, grabbing Sonette's hands.

Sonette looks at him.

"I love you so much. You mean so much to me." Tails tells her.

Sonette felt tears in her eyes.

"Tails." Sonette whispers.

Tails gives Sonette a hug, wrapping his arms around her neck. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Tails.

"We will work everything out, together." Tails says and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, we will." Sonette whispers.

Tails smiles. He finally did it. He finally told Sonette how he truly feels. Sonette couldn't stop smiling. Things were going her way for the first time in a long time.

 **And that is it… I plan on ending this when the pair finally told each other how they truly felt and here we are, there could be a sequel or something along those lines… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
